


Path to healing

by Anewor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Date Start, FGoD, M/M, Multi, Panic Attack, Poly, Tacos Party, inscest, poor error, universe swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewor/pseuds/Anewor
Summary: Error the forced God of Destruction end up in another multiverse.He will finally discover the happiness of friends, family and maybe more?It's not really an original idea but I hope I can make it entertaining ^^Some dark theme like panick attacks and strong language.FgoD concept by harrish6
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Blue x bad sanses, Dream x Nightmare, Dreamare, Errink, Error x Ink, Geno x Reaper
Comments: 56
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally write this on wattpad, I'm trying on here too but it'll probably be with late updates.  
> Sorry ^^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally write this on wattpad, I'm trying on here too but it'll probably be with late updates.  
> Sorry ^^'

\- "Hmmm... no that's not good." A voice said. "We can't continue like this. Hmm maybe... what if..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Everything around was white. Exactly like the anti-void. It doesn't seem to have an end nor even a start. Cold, bland whiteness all around.

Two skeletons were standing there. Both similar, same height, same black bones. Same blue tears mark below red eye sockets with impaired eyes. One small white eye light while the other are a blue and yellow cercle. Glitches were gliding across both errors.  
  
The only differences in these two monsters were theirs clothes and condition.   
  
One was wearing long black coat fading to blue with a blue scarf and in all a hobo style. He was emitting an aura of confidence and insanity. Dust spread on his clothes along with blood stains.  
  
The other seems to wear a jacket but it was so tattered we could barely recognize its original shape. His shorts and shirts were in the same state. All over his body we could found scars, bones fractures and bruises.   
  
The two errors were staring at each other. Staring, observing the differences in the other.

A familiar ping ring as they both check the other.

**Error  
Hp 10/999999  
LV: ERROR  
Exp ERROR  
Titles: Sans, ex-Forced God of Destruction, error  
  
**

**Error  
Hp ERROR  
LV: ERROR  
Exp ERROR  
Titles: Sans, Destroyer, error**

Before they could say anything, a voice reverberated.

\- "Well hello there. Welcome"

The feminine voice seems kind and calm, slightly exited too.  
Before the errors could respond she continued.

\- "I notice that none of you were happy in your initial multiverse and job."

\- "I dOn'T kNoW fOr ThIs WeAkLiNg BuT I'M gOoD." interrupted one of the skeletons.

\- "I'm NoT wEaK!" argue the second one. But with little confidence.

\- "YEaH rIgHt aNd I'm A fUcKiNg GuArDiAn."

\- " WHa-!"

-" Stop!" The voice discontinued their dispute. "No matter what you say it's decided either way! You", she pointed at the 'impolite' error. Weird that even if she's just a voice they could tell, "are going in his multiverse and you" she points at the other, scarred skeleton, "in his. Period."

Even before they could vocalize their disaccords. The space around them started to shake. The non-existent sky begun to fall apart. Living big openings on a black space. A headache takes suddenly both monsters presents in this temporary space. The pain only grew worse as seconds passes. The errors sense a crash come inevitably and the pain finally cease as they both lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^
> 
> I wanted to try writing a Fgod story since I started reading a lot recently and LOVE it!  
> English isn't my first language so sorry if there is any wrong spelling or conjugation ^^'  
> I hope It's not so bad 😊


	2. Chapter 2

He was regaining consciousness; feelings were creeping up his extremities, but he was still unable to see. 'It's been a while since I had such a big crash' he thought. 'And what the hell was that? A dream?'.

He decides to wait to see what happened once he can move again.

After a few minutes the errors sign started to faded away from his eyes sockets showing a silhouette leaning above him.  
Before the sight became more distinct the person talk with a voice he was sadly way too used to listened to.

-"That was a really big crash uh?" said the creator's cheerful voice.

That was bad.

Ink was there! where was there?

He's sure he was in the anti-Void before the weird dream. How did Ink get here?

He stopped searching for answer and decided that putting distance between the soulless, violent being and him was more important.

In seconds he was on his feet several meter away from Ink and strings ready to defend himself.

The creator has taken a fighting pose too, his big brush in his hands.

But none of them started the fight.

-"Error or you... okay?" Asked the creator breaking the tense silence around them.

Despite the neutral question and worry in the creator's intonation, Error flinched at those words. He was waiting for the usual insults and attacks.

But after some time, none came so he decided to answer. Fear glitching his words even more.

-" **1'm G0o-oD**."

-" You sure? You seem ... kinda... hurt? Do you need help to heal?" Respond ink without pause.

'Wait what?'. The God of Creation, the same one who made these injuries want to heal them?

'This is a trap!' he immediately thought.

There is no way that the Ink he knows would care about it. Even more ask him if he is okay.

But what if he wasn't, his Ink. The voice in the dream did say she would change his Multiverse. Can he trust the creator?

While the Destroyer argued with himself about his opponent. Ink was taken back from Error behavior.

He would have attack long ago. 'Maybe it's because of his injuries?' He thought.

He had never seen the Destroyer injured, that may be why. But it wouldn't explain why he seems less violent. He didn't even throw an insult at him yet.

Something was off with this Error.

But maybe it's his chance to finally befriend him!

Ink had tried to befriend the destroyer since the first time they had meet and fight for an Au.

Even after all the injuries and loses he got he still was determined to become friend with Error.

And he will take all chances he found to reach that goal!

His thought was disrupted when the error speaks softly. His voice was still glitchy but a lot less and seems surer.

-"SuRe, s0mE hElP w0uLdN'T bE Bbad" after all Error couldn't die, so even if it were a trap it wouldn't change from what he is used to.

It would hurt like shut sure but what if it wouldn't? Maybe he could finally live in peace, with a balanced multiverse.

So, for now, he just needs to make this Ink happy and let himself hope he didn't dream the weird... dream thing.

Ink him, was so happy he was bouncing on his feet. His eye lights both stars. His paints were rumbling in his ribcage but he achieved to calm himself with a few deep breathing.

He then painted a portal to his house with Broomy. In his excitement he forgot the error's haphephobia and tend his hand.

\- " Let's go!" He sings happily.

The error hesitated, he was not used to see Ink happy around him while he still was on his feet. Normally the artist would gloat when he was broken at his feet.

He glares at the hand the creator offers him, yes he had haphephobia, but only if the touch wasn't wanted and surprise him...

He decides to grab it, still a little wary but he already chooses to go with it.

Only little glitches appeared between their hands but no pain. It was kind of nice to be able to touch someone else like that.

After a moment Error wondered why the Creator didn't moved already.

He looks up from their hands which he was glaring at until now to see the creator with wide black eye sockets.

He knew it was a trap! That wasn't a good face.

A shiver of fear ran down his spine and he started to twist his hand but before he lost himself more in his fear the creator pukes a black matter.

\- " **WhAt** **ThE H3Ll !!?¡¡** "

\- " Hehe oops " respond Ink childishly, his though a complete mess.

'Omg Error his touching me!! Omg omg!! "

The Destroyer had grabbed his hand, he really didn't thought he would grab his hand.

It was something he had wanted for years, no centuries.

The euphory of the creator was quelled when he sees the disgusted but curious look in his opposite's eyes.

-"Sorry it happens sometimes. Let's go" he quickly said hoping the error wouldn't rethink about it and abandon him.

He clenched softly on the other hand and pull him through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond the portal was a house. At least it looks like one to Error. Ink had transported them in front of the door. The destroyer didn't understand why they didn't teleport inside but stay quiet with his questions.

Without hesitation Ink opened the door and pull Error inside through the entrance and the living room until he stopped in front of the couch.

It wasn't the usual green couch most of the Sanses have in their house. No, this couch was a humongous dark blue couch. Error's pretty sure all the nightmare's gang could sit and still have place for another member or two.

He was still observing when Ink interrupted his admiration of the couch.

-"You can sit here. Do you want something to drink?"

He thinks for a moment but he's not thirsty, not that he will ever be, not needing it and everything. So, he just sits on the Couch before he responds.

-" Thank you but I'm good" Error responds, the Couch was so comfy! There was pillows place on it, he takes some from behind him, there were really soft.

-"Ok just wait a bit I will go take the first aid kit." Said Ink before running out of the room.

On his way to the bathroom the creator couldn't stop his euphoria.  
Error was in his living room! On his couch! He couldn't believe it.

He attains his goal at the end of the hall. He had to search multiple places before remembering that the kit was behind the mirror.

He took a minute to look at his reflection, his eye lights were frantically switching between different colors but was always stars.

He needed to dilute his yellow he was way too excited.

He takes a gulp of cyan, immediately felling more calm.

If he stayed too excited, it may drove away the destroyer. And he didn't want that at all.

Once the kit obtained, he returned to the living room, he sees the back of the destroyer's head go up and down on the couch.

'Is... is he bouncing on the couch ?!' The creator was never happier to have made this couch.

-"I'm back" he said deciding that catching error in a possible embarrassing situation wouldn't help keeping him here.

And he was right since as soon as he said those world Error immediately stopped.

The creator sat beside him, but Error couldn't look him in his eyes. 'Did he see me?' He feels his cheeks flush slightly. He really hopes the artist didn't see him.

-"Ok where are you injured?" Asked the creator not knowing where to start.

He observes the visible injuries, the most critical looking was definitely the crack on his skull.

It seems to start at the back of his head and goes until his left eye socket. 'Wait, is... is he blushing?'

The destroyer was blushing and avoiding eye contact with Ink, he soon found out the reason when Error started explaining.

-" TtHe Cr4cKs on My R1bs Aare KkiNda uNc0mFoRtAbLe..."

-" Ok then take off your shirt" respond the creator shamelessly. He still thinks the crack on his skull looks more urgent, but he will listen to Error.

Error was glitching and blushing a lot. He had to take off his shirt? Well yeah if he wanted Ink to treat his ribs, he needed to have access to it. But still...

Seeing Ink not bothered at all calm him a little. Rationalizing himself he slides out of his tattered jacket which he folds and put on the Couch between Ink and him then take off his shirt being careful that the bones chips doesn't get caught in the fabric.

The moment he takes it off his head he heard Ink breathe in air loudly. He looked at him curiously.

The artist has his eyes glued at his damaged ribs, his eyes a blue circle and a red square.

That was bad right? He's pretty sure the red was anger, has he done something wrong?

Before he could ask the creator what was the problem the artist outdo him.

-" Who did that to you?" Ink demanded angrily.

'Who dare do this to Error?' this kind of injuries doesn't appear during a fair fight.

These injuries look a lot more like a one side fight, a lynching. Factures were almost on all his ribs, his floating ribs has missed pieces, dried blood and dust were scattered across his red bones.

At this precise moment Ink swear he will make the person responsible for this pay. How could they do these many damages?

He look up at error's face waiting for a name.

His ire cooled down quickly when he sees fear in those eyes, fear pointed at him?

-"Error?" He sees him flinched at his name, he wanted an explication, but error's feeling right now was more important.

He decided to ask again another time.

Without waiting more, he takes a ball of cotton and impregned it with disinfectant. He will need to be very careful. With the injuries, but with the error's mental stability too it seems.

-"I'm going to start ok?" seeing the destroyer nodded he started.

It stung a little, but it was nothing compare to the pain it was when they carved them?

'They' being the Star Sanses, Ink of course but Dream and Blue join the fight too.

You would've thought the guardian of positive emotions would be against violence, well that was far away for the truth.

And Blue, he didn't ever forgive Error for kidnapping him. He wasn't on his right mind at that time, he really regrets it. But even his apologies just fall in deaf ears.

Lost in his reminiscences, Error didn't notice that Ink had finished to clean and bandages his ribs.

He had started to focus on his arms' cuts now.

It was rather nice; the creator was careful not to hurt him and to not touch him too much.

The stress of the crash, the smooth caress on his arms, and the pleasant quiet between them, Error let himself appreciate it and closes his eyes. He didn't notice when he falls asleep. Nor when a blanket was place on him. Sighting softly in a blissful calmness the destroyer sinks deeply in a long-deserved rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Ink couldn't believe it. Error was sleeping in his house!

With that he was now sure something was off. The Error he knows had never been injured, how could he have so many old scars. He's pretty sure this error is wary of him too. Well he is happy he wasn't too stressed and could fall asleep near him. He seems to need it.

The creator was looking at his opposite, trying to understand why the destroyer changed so much when his phone ring.

Hastily he get to it ,picked it up, glancing back at Error worry, who just snuggle more into the couch's pillows.  
Sighting in relief, he turn his attention on the person on the other side of the phone.

-"Hi Dream" he half whispered. He didn't want to wake up the destroyer, but he didn't want to detach his eyes from him either.

-"Hi Ink, why are you whispering? No, you know what I don't want to know." The guardian of positives feelings responds making the artist chuckle.  
"Did you forget our patrol for today? You're already 15 minutes late."

-"Patrol? .... Oh shit!" Ink glance at Error again, he was still sleeping. Will he still be there if he goes? "Hmm can I pass?" He asked.

Dream sighed then respond

-"Of course you can, but it's already been two weeks since our last one. It's your choice"

The creator didn't know what to do, it has already been 2 weeks. He wanted to go patrol the alternates universe.

But Error was still here. Maybe if they go to Underfell he could lure the destroyer to his house again with chocolate?

'This sound like he is an animal' Ink thought while chuckling. Error did looks like a cat right now, he had started to curl up in his sleep. Maybe it will work?

Decision takes he turned back on his conversation with dream.

-"I'll come, see you in 5 minutes?"

-"Okay, Blue and me are waiting for you in Undertale's Grillby." the guardian responds then cut the call.

Ink put his phone away in his interdimensional inventory then was ready to take off. He decided to leave a note to Error. He then goes excited to see his friends again.

\---------- time skip -------

Error emerge from his slumber slowly, feeling refresh and well rest still with his eyes closed. 'Wait, I fall asleep? Wasn't Ink ...?'

He opened his eyes with a start and sit up quickly. Ink was treating his injuries when he falls asleep! He couldn't see with his left eye!

Error panicking bring a hand up to his eye, surprisingly touching soft fabric instead.

-" Oh, it's just bandaged." Error sighted softly. He shivered, he was still shirtless, and without the blanket on him. He was going to put his shirt on when a note on his folded jacket and shirt took his attention.

* _Hi Error, seems like you need to sleep to recover so I let you ^^_  
 _I needed to go but feel free to eat anything you want! I've got change clothes too!_  
 _I should be back for dinner =)_  
 _Hope to see you then_  
 _Ink_ _☆_ *

That was embarrassing, he totally falls asleep in front of the creator. He grumbled a little but then stood up.

If the artist say he could, he should take his offer for a new shirt. Right?

He could make one, but right now he would prefer to keep his magic concentrated in recovering.

Next to the living room was an open kitchen. From what he has seen the bathroom was surely the only door at the end of the hall. Which means he needed to go upstairs?

Error took the blanket and put it on his shoulders. Once at the base of the stairs he pauses before carefully going up. Even if no one was home he didn't want to make any noise.

Once he arrived, he was met with a hallway and multiples doors.

-" DaMn INk cAN't yOu hAvE jUsTt oNe r0Om?" He mumbled to himself.

Some rooms seem to have door plate on the door. He decided to check if maybe Ink's room was indicated before going blind in every others room.

The first door he stopped at had a multicolored paint splashed door plate.

The name curved on it wasn't Ink's but a certain PJ. It doesn't ring a bell. Below the door plate a 'no errors allowed' sign was there.

The destroyer decided to ignore this door. Not knowing the person and they seems quite against... well him.

The second door with a door plate indicated it was Ink's. After reflection he should have known, this door was rainbow colored with glitters everywhere.

He half-open the door and look between the small opening, verifying no one was there.

Once sure he opened completely the door and stepped in.

Surprisingly, the room wasn't as colorful as his door. The walls were a soft orange with a gradient of red and yellow. Reminding him of a soft sunset.

A king size bed with red linen were in the middle of the room. A desk stand against the wall in front of the door. Lots of sketches papers were cluttered on it.

There was no window. Thinking about it there wasn't any window in the living room either. But light still seem to come out of the wall kindly illuminating the room.

At his right were a closet. He directs his steps over there. He opened the first drawer. No luck only socks was in there. A lot of socks.

-"Why does he have so many socks?... Is that a hotdog sock?" Regaining focus he closes the scandalous drawer.

The second one was the one he looked for. Shirts, jackets, and sweater were orderly settled.

The destroyer wondered why he had so much if he uses only one set of clothe outside. 'Maybe this Ink is different?' he thought.

After a moment he took the first sweater within reach. It was a light blue sweatshirt hoodie with a pocket at the front and a printing saying 'It ain't easy to be Purr-fect'. Error chuckles at the pun. Then put it on.

It was very soft and smooth fabric. Humming he appreciated the sweater already feeling warmer from it.

Just as he was relaxing in the warmth and serenity of the moment, he felt a more than familiar sensation in his soul.

-"Non°0noNoNon0nonONOooo" the destroyer cried. Ink was creating again!

Why couldn't he just stop! He didn't want to fight him, not after he was so kind.

But it was his forced job. He needed to balance the Multiverse or They would punish him again. Error could already hear the harsh words and threats. He could already feel the pain they have gave him over and over again.

So he opened a portal to the new Au.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The Au was still mostly empty. Only a vast space of white. Was it again a trap? Will Ink call again all Sanses and Papyri to beat him up?

The destroyer couldn't stop trembling in fear and anger. He hated it.

Why couldn't he just stop! He wouldn't even listen to his explaining.

This spoiled god would always prefer attack first. Because he was Fate's favorite child my attacks couldn't even cause him damage.  
And even when Error was incapacitated, on his knees, begging for mercy, he would continue with his hits. Stopping only when he was happy with himself and Error in pieces on the floor.

Error could hear his voice over his static and glitching.

'Why are you still alive !?'

'Fucking stay dead it would be a relief for the whole multiverse!'

'Are you here again to be beaten up? Do you like it is that it? You're sick.'

'You're just a glitch in the multiverse. An error, just a dirty mistake! No one would care if you just disappeared!'

Even if it was the case, he wouldn't go down without a fight. Activating his magic he spread out his string all over the new universe.

His sight was beginning to be corrupted by error messages, but he could still see enough to find the God some meters away, trapped in his string and teleported closer.

Of course, by the time he reappeared the artist had already freed himself.

-"Error?!" He heard Ink shouted.

His mind turns on automatism as soon as he heard Ink's voice. Error's trembling limbs clenching with adrenaline and his mind sweeping away himself from the battle.

He didn't bother responding. Even if he could he didn't trust his voice not to sound like a broken computer.

Blaster by his side, bones in his hands he pounds at the artist. He blocked his attack and countered with inked bones.

The destroyer dodged, attack, defend, replied. Again, and again. It had become a routine by now. After all it had become his life.

In this state he couldn't heard Ink's frantic calls and requests to stop.

He only has one goal, destroying this au. And Ink was an obstacle. As always.

The creator on the other hand didn't understand why Error suddenly attack him for this new au. He habitually destroys more important one and their copies.

Another point who shock Ink was the destroyer's speed. He was slower than before. And his attacks less precise. Was it because of his injuries?

At least he could refrain himself on his attack like this. Even if it won't help the error's recovery to fight like that.

Error still seems out of it. He looks a lot like a robot, or a puppet. Ink prefer the insane and mad look he usually had than this.

After about an hour the fight started to calm down. Even if the creator had pay attention to not aggravate the destroyer's injuries blood had started to taint his hoodie.

He was pulled out of his though about his hoodie still looking cute on the error when he stopped and open a code window.

It was now or never! With a swing of Broomy Ink throw magenta paint at Error. With a snap of his finger they instantly tuned into chain effectively capturing the destroyer.

And he regrets immediately his action. The destroyer was screaming in agony. 'Shit did I hurt him?', panicked the creator run at the error's side.

He was trashing, tears running nonstop down his cheeks. He was babbling world he couldn't understand and choose to ignore for now. He needed to check on his injuries first.

As soon as he touches his opposite, the destroyer froze, and his words strangely were more clear.

-"DdOn7 pLeAsE, Do0NT hUrT m3E, n00 Moor3, p1eAsE, 1'M sOorRy, I'M So0Rry , 1m SoRrY" he repeated like a psalm.

The creator felt the urge to gulp down blue paint. He decided against it. He needed a cleared head to help Error.

The destroyer couldn't see. It was dark, too dark. A constricting dark. Dark yet Darker. He couldn't move his limbs. He gasps, starting to hyperventilate.

His soul hurts. It hurts, it hurts too much!  
Make it to stop. Just stop! Please it's all too much. He can't take it anymore! Please!

Please.

...

And like that Error lost consciousness. Which surprise the creator. It wasn't a crash, the error fainted.

He focuses again.

Now that the destroyer was unconscious, he could take him home without hurting him more. He faintly smiles about it. 'Home' with the destroyer.

Ink dissolved his attack, then slide his arms behind Error's back and knees. Holding him bridal style.

He rarely was this close to the destroyer.

He really was small in his arms, and he looked so frail and vulnerable too. He feels his cheeks heated. He shakes his head, he will think about Error's certain cuteness after he's safe and treated.

Using the ink splashes from their fight Ink created a portal to his bedroom.

Looking behind one last time. If he goes now the Au will crumble down. The multiverse wasn't big enough for creators to form Au alone.

'Yeah this definitely call for blue paint', he thought before walking through the portal.

Ink put the destroyer on his bed, looking at Error's injured form, that will take some time to healed again.

\--------Mini time skip ------

There, Error's injuries were treated, he succeeds to clean the hoodie, and an error-cat-taco was sleeping on his bed.

He sat next to him observing. 'Why are you so broken?' He softly caresses the cheek of the error with the back of his hand. It was responded by a soft sight from Error. 'And so different too.' not in a bad way though.

Taking his phone, the creator decides to ask the others if they know of something. He was the one with the most interactions with the destroyer but who knows?

\----- Group Chat: ☆Star Sanses☆

Inky: Hey guys!

Blue: HEY INK!

Dream mommy: Hi Ink, we just see each other's what is it?

Blue-Berry: DREAM YOU RE TOO SUSPICIOUS. INK SURELY JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE WE GET HOME SAFELY!

Dream mommy: And you're too naive Blue. It's Ink we're talking about.

Inky: Yeah Blue sorry but ill side with Dream this time ^^'   
Actually I have a question, how do you make someone not afraid of you anymore?

Dream mommy: Ink did you take home a stray again?! We already told you, you shouldn't --'.

Blue-Berry: IS IT A DOG??!

Inky: Hmm he's more of a cat I think...

Blue-Berry: URGH CAT. THERE ARE THE WORST!

Inky: No! they are cute! You just hadn't seen him!

Dream mommy: ok guys calm down. No need to fight. How is the cat now Ink? If it's afraid it might be injured or traumatized.

Inky: He is injured! Omg Dream how did you know??!! But I treated him now so he should be okay now, right?

Blue-Berry: MAYBE HE IS IN PAIN?

Inky: oh, I didn't think of that! I will look for some painkillers! But what should I do if he is traumatized?

Dream mommy: Well the only thing to do is treated them with patience and being very careful. Ink you really shouldn't keep him...

Blue-Berry: I HEARD THAT CAT LOVE CLOSED SPACES LIKE BOXES! THAT IT CALMS THEM SOMEHOW.

Inky: Oh yeah! I will try!! Thank Blue!

Dream mommy: And I'm ignored as always... *sigh*

Inky: Sorry Dream what did you say?

Dream mommy: You can literally look up the messages Ink!

Inky: Haha yeah right... see you guys!

Blue-Berry: OH! WAIT INK HOW ABOUT A TACOS PARTY SATURDAY FOR LUNCH? YOU CAN UPDATE US ON THE CAT THEN!

Inky: Sure! When is it Saturday?

Dream mommy: In two days Ink. Don't forget to put an alarm!

Inky: Yes mom ~ Oh he's waking up! See you later!  
‐------------‐----------‐----‐  
Ink put down his phone and look at Error who was slowly waking up, his eye sockets still fuzzy looking around.

-"WhEr3?" The statics in his voice sounds lazy too.

'Cute' Ink though before informing the destroyer.

-"You're in my room Error."

-" InK?¿" why was Ink here? He remembers going in the artist's room to take a change but after that... 'did I fall asleep again ?!', why does his body hurt more then, his magic was low too. He needed to ask the creator.

-"iNk wWhaT HaPpEnEd?"

Ink's eye lights change to a green interrogation point and a cyan tear. Error didn't remembers? The creator's hand took the blue vials and he sipped at it before putting it back.

He was sad, Error didn't remember he destroyed an Au again?

Well technically he didn't but it was the same.

He needed to know why he did that. But this Error was so much different. After that Crash, he changed so much. He doesn't know anymore how this Error will react if he asks. Will he disappear in the anti-Void? Attack him?

Before the crash Error always attack him on sight, he didn't know anymore. Was this Error still the one he knew? Lost in his though and sadness, Ink didn't notice when a question fell out of his mouth.

-"Are you really Error ?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you really Error?"

The question surprised the destroyer. He sat up, fluffy blanket around him. Why was everything in the creator's house so soft?  
Slightly cowering from Ink in it, Error glared weakly at the creator and with a trembling voice asks.

-"Wh-wHY Do YoU aSKs Th-thAt?"

Still high on blue Ink started to cry.

-"You've changed so much Error. I don't recognize you anymore. One day you're killing or trying to kill everyone on your path, and the next you're like this" he interjected, using both arms to point at the Error's form.

It wasn't meant to be mean; he just was so sad. Sad to not knowing why he changed, sad to have lost an Au, sad to see his opposite so hurts.

Everything was so sad. The creator was sobbing now, magic running from his nose and tears flowing nonstop.

In front of him, Error didn't know how to react. Why was the creator crying? Was it the paint? He has never seen his Ink took blue paint. What should he do?

Without thinking Error took the creator in his arms. His arms around his skull, warping the artist's form in the fluffy blanket.

For a moment it was as if time had stopped. Error didn't know if he should do or say something more.

Maybe Ink didn't like hugs from him, 'who would like a hug from someone like me' he though and was about to retreat when Ink returned the hug. Tightly warping his arms around Error's chest and buried his head in his neck.

The creator's breath was tickling but they seem to calm down. He decided to do the same. Putting his face between his arms and Ink's neck. They stayed like that for a moment.

It was nice.

Really nice.

His haphephobia didn't get in the way even though it was Ink.

It was warm too; he thinks he never was this close with someone ever.

Maybe he could do it again another time with this Ink? Without crying, just appreciating the other?

Maybe if he tells him why he is different he won't be angry?

Full of hope, Error breaks the comfortable silent both bathed in and started.

-"Th3rE iS a ReAs0N wHy I-i? ChAngEd..."

The creator's attention obtained; Ink break the hug. Tears where still rolling down his cheeks, but he took a sip from the orange vials and it stopped.

The destroyer almost whine when his opposite's warmth gets away from his arm. But he knew this conversation was important.

-"A reason? What reason?" Ink asked, what could be the reason Error changed. He hadn't for centuries, was that crash this powerful?

-"YyEaH A ReaS0on... UhH.. It MaY bE InbEliEvaBL3 bUt **Im nNo0t YouR Err0o°r?** " Error's voice was glitching harder as he talks.

He was losing his confidence.

What if because he is not from this multiverse Ink decide to kill him? What if all this kindness wasn't meant for him and now, he wanted it back?

He started to shake quietly, fiddling with his hands nervously and looking at his lap.

Ink him, take in the information. Well try to. He could see Error wasn't comfortable with this, but he needed to know.

-"How are you not my Error?"

-" **WwelL Wel1 I'₩ fR0m An0tHeR MulLtI-MuLt1VvErs3**." His glitching make his voice hard to understand.

The destroyer left his hand up to his left eye, wanting to scratch the old crack his Ink caused. His hand only met bandage; he starts to pick at it unconsciously.

-"Another multiverse's? Then where is my error?"

Error jumped at that. Ink wanted his error back. Of course he would, why would he want him instead.

The other him said it too, he's just a weakling. Still the discussion needed to go on so he forces as much as he could his voice to still be recognized.

-" **1n Mý Ůn1V3r53.** " He looks at the side, still unable to look at Ink's face.

-"Is there a way to reverse it? For things to go back to normal?"

He knew it. Ink doesn't want him here. Like they didn't want him over there.

He knew it but the tears still fall. Hiccupping, he tries to get his words out.

-" **1 D0Ņ7 kkNŅ** **○** **₩** **. 1 D** **ď** **0** **°** **N7 7Hi1N**  
 **k So0** "

Before he could get out of the blanket he was in, Ink grab his hand picking on his eye and put his other hand on his cheek. Wiping tears with his thumb. He looks worried and a little panicked.

-"I'm sorry Error. Why are you crying? Is it my fault? Did I say something mean again? Dream always told me I should be more careful with what I said."

Assaulted by question the destroyer couldn't do anything else than look up at the creator. He really looks worried. He noticed Ink's hands on his face and blushed slightly.

-"Are you ok? Are you in pain? I think Blue said something about it...Oh right! Do you want painkillers? Or maybe something to eat? I can make you pizza! Well I don't really make it but it's really good!".

There goes the worried look. But Error was feeling a little better. Tears were still flowing but his trembling had stopped. He overcome his fear and asked.

-"s0 1t'$ Oka¥ 3veN iF 1 sTaY her3?"

Ink who was about to get off the bed look back at Error. Why did he ask him that? His Error wasn't dead and probably wouldn't die as strong as he is.

And this Error need him a lot more. Helping the error was what Ink always wanted! And this Error was an error too. Ink's eye lights change to stars. The information finally sinking in. He could finally become friend with Error!  
Without hesitation he responds.

-"Of course you can stay here! If you want, I can even lend you a bedroom! I would love for you to live here with me!" The creator was almost bounding on the bed. He seems so excited it was a miracle he could still stay in place.

Error nodded a little smile adorning is face. The artist's happiness was contagious.

-"ThAnK Y0u, ThAt w0uLd B3 nICe." A room for him, other than the anti-Void was like a dream. And this Ink was really kind. Quicker than he could react Ink snapped his head to the side and puked again.   
  
" **I1NNK!!???!** " He shrieked.

Ink turned sheepishly to Error a big smile still on his face.

-"Sorry it happened when I'm getting too excited or have too much paint" he explained.

-"0h... oK-" before he finished his line he was pulled out of his blanket and the room by the artist who was still holding his hand.

He was then dragged down the stairs and put in front of the Couch again.

-"So, is pizza good for you? We can watch a film while eating! What do you want to watch?" The artist asked as he squat at the couch and open a drawer in the base of it. Getting multiples blankets and pillows out of it.

-"I dOn'T kn0W I HaVe nEv3r EateN bEfOre." The destroyer responded shrugging his shoulders. He was observing Ink.

Now there was a nest of blanket and pillows on the couch big enough for the two of them. And Error really wanted to sit in.

-"You've never eaten pizza!!" Exclaimed Ink. " You can't continue like that you'll see it's the best for eating while binge watching films!"

The artist was now squatting before the television. Error ask himself what was 'binge watching' and 'pizza' but decided to just wait. He would see it sooner or later right?

Once the film set up, Ink get up walk to Error and sat down. Tapping the place at his right, inviting Error to do the same.

So, he did. And that was really really comfy. Comfier than the bed earlier! His shoulders and Ink's were brushing but it was still fine. Once sit down, Error amassed some pillows, putting one on his lap and other in his back or around him. He took the edge of one of the nest's blanket and warps himself in it.

His opposite watch silently Error's action. The happiest smile he ever seen was on his opposite face. Of course, no one could resist his fluffy nest!

He detached his eyes from the destroyer and open a random portal at a pizza's restaurant. Looking quickly that no one could see him, Dream would always sermon him if he didn't. And stole two boxes of pizza.

He closes the portal and the sweet aroma of pizza was already filling the room. He checks the pizzas; one was pepperoni and the other a margherita. Classics.

-"I've got margherita and pepperoni. Which one do you want? Oh right, you never ate pizzas...how about we share?" The idea put stars in the artist's eye sockets again.

-"SuRe" Error really don't know what was in the boxes, but it sure smell good.

He has seen the artist take it from the portal so at least he was sure it wasn't poisoned. Not that he thinks this Ink would poison him, but old habits die hard.

Once the pizzas put in one box Ink spread it on his and Error's lap. He took the remote in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other.

-"Well then, Bone appetite!" He sings before taking a bite and starting the film.

Error was a bit lost. 'Is? how do you eat?... I-' he looked at Ink and decided to imitate him.

Taking a slice of pizza, he approached it to his face, it was smelling deliciously. He then opens his mouth and let 3 of his tongues wrap around the pizza and put it whole in his mouth.

It.was.so.good! Error had never tasted something this good!

He didn't notice that his eye lights had turned into stars or that he was humming while his magic decomposed the slice of pizza in his mouth.

He also didn't notice Ink next to him staring with both eye sockets filled with hearts form.

Error for the first time was having a meal while being safe of any danger.

He turned to the film and sink in all the warmth around him.

'Yeah, this exchange isn't so bad after all.'


	7. Chapter 7

In the short time lapse they spend together; Ink had observed this new destroyer and noted some details.

For one, he sleeps a lot. As if he was catching up sleep he didn't get before. And he could fall asleep anywhere. On the bed of his new room obviously, but also on the couch, at the dinner table and in the bathtub!

This last one causes a very embarrassing situation when Ink get in to check if he was still okay. Causes two colored blushes too.

Second, the destroyer had a child's palate. He likes fast food and sweet things, but his face would turn into a scowl when he eats vegetables. Not that he complains but it was so easy to read him.  
As expected the chocolate from Underfell became his big number one.

Error was still a little wary of him. Ink could sense that the destroyer always keeps one eye on him. Which sadden him, plus the way he flinched every time the artist gets up or move too quickly.

He started to wonder what kind of monster was the Ink of his Universe? But he stayed quiet for now. He needed to act with patience.

So, they had passed most of the day together quietly, like they were now.

Both on the Couch, Error wrap in blankets and surround by pillows, fiddling and playing with his strings.

And Ink sketching on the other side of the couch lost in his though. Error was so interesting, in the less than 24 hours together he already draw more than 20 sketches of the error.

Talking about sketches, maybe he should put colors to it. It will be so much more beautiful.

A text get him out of his daydreams.

\----------  
Dream mommy: Ink, I hope you didn't forget about the tacos party at Blue's house right?

Inky: Not at all I'm on my way!  
\-----------

He responds, which was a lie, he totally forgot! Being with Error was so entertaining he lost all notions of time. Being in a space where time didn't exist may help too.

He quickly gets up from the couch, winced slightly when he sees Error flinched but he ignored him and run to his room upstairs.

Barely in his room he gets rid of his pajamas. Open his drawer and took the first thing he found.  
It was a beige short with a black stripe on the side and a pink shirt with flower pattern. It wasn't really according but he didn't care.

Once dressed he gets down the stairs, took Broomy who was waiting for him next to the door but before he go he was stopped by Error.  
  
He was leaning against the wall of the hallway, looking at him worried.

-"WhEr3 ArE yOu GoiNG?" He asks quietly.

-"Oh! I have a tacos party with Dream and Blue planned, but I totally forgot" he raise a hand behind his head.

Error look at him for a moment, not believing him. He finally sighed and nodded before returning on the couch.

The creator didn't understand and was kind of sad of his opposite's reaction. But he shakes it off his mind. He needed to be quick if he doesn't want Dream to give him a lecture again.

He opens the door, get out in the white space of the doodle sphere then open a portal with his paint brush. Showing up in front of Blue's house in Underswap.

He knocked and within seconds he was greeted by the small Sans. Now that he thinks about it, he seems the same height as Error.  
Blue was wearing his usual battle body, grey t-shirt and shorts. Shoulders armors and his favorite, famous blue bandana.

-"INK YOU'RE HERE! JUST IN TIME! COME IN!"

Inside a table was set in the center of the piece. Three plate and different bowl of filing.

-"Your brother doesn't participate again?" Ink asks.

-"YEAH" blue responds with a sigh, " HE SAID HE HAVE SOMETHING TO SORT OUT WITH UNDYNE IN THE LAB. I HOPE IT'S NOT A PRETEXT TO GO TO MUFFET'S AGAIN. "

-"Don't worry Blue I'm sure it's not." Said dream coming back from the kitchen with what seems like the meat for the tacos.

-"YOU'RE RIGHT! I JUST HAVE TO TRUSTS HIM! AND I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE EXCEL AT THIS! MWEHEHEHEHE! "

It was good to be with his friends, they know each other for so long they were comfortable around each other no matter what.

Ink sit in his usual place, preparing his tacos, the other two joining him and doing the same. But they didn't finish it entirely, it was time for the real tacos party to start.

-"MWEHEHEHE! WELL, I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS AND HOST OF THIS PARTY OFFICIALY ANOUNCE IT OPEN! " said blue standing up. "THIS TIME I'LL LET DREAM START THE HOSTILITIES"

During the tacos party, each member take turns and asks says sentences. If you did what was said, you add some of the mighty hot spicy sauce who throne in the center of the table. Named, the Chill-I Sauce.

_Don't worry you'll understand as we go, I hope (don't mind the break of the fourth wall)_

Once Ink add so much, he puked everything for hours after. They decided to down the numbers of turns after it happened to Blue too.

-"Ok, hmmm..." Dream glances at Ink and smile deviously, "Those who kidnap a stray animal. Take-os it"

-"That's totally aimed at me!" Ink cried as he gets up smashing both hands on the table "Blue!" He turned to party's judge.

-"IF IT'S NOT A KIDNAPPING YOU'RE GOOD INK. EITHER WAY..." He smiles deviously too.

Before Ink could added something Dream interjected.

-"Luring them with food isn't consent Ink!"

The reason why Dream insisted on this was because of Ink's memory. It wasn't the first time Ink took an animal home. It wouldn't be a problem if he took care of it. But with is memory worse than a hummingbird, he always forgot about them, Dream found them later hungry and sick.

It may sound mean but having a punishment when he doesn't listen make Ink remember easily. Well a little more easily.

Next to him Ink sat down as he mumbles unhappy. He didn't even remember how he make the destroyer came home. Didn't he drag him home? He accepted his fate and serve himself some Chill-i Sauce

The table was quiet again, Blue took the lead again.

-"YOU'RE NEXT INK."

Ink immediately forget his pouting. A confident smile on his face. He will have his revenge.

-"Those who have a date tomorrow... Take-os it!" He looked at Dream saying the last fatal words.

Dreamed glared at him. Not breaking eye contact he reach for the Chill-i Sauce.

-"That was low Ink. You both knew I have a date with Nightmare. It was planned months ago."

-"Really? I didn't remember. Must have forget about it." His smile just grew bigger.

Both god and guardian break their eye battle when Blue took the Chill-i Sauce too.

-"Wait! what? With whom?" Agape Ink sputter.

-"THE BAD SANSES." Blue responds a smug smile illuminating his face.

-"Which one?" joins Dream.

Blue's smile became so smug you could feel it in the air.

-"ALL OF THEM." He slowly and distinctly said.

-"What!!? How??" Dream chocked on his drink.

-"Jackpot!" Ink laughed loudly.

-" WELL SINCE THEIR BOSS WON'T BE HERE TO BABYSITT THEM THEY ALL ASK ME OUT. SO, WE DECIDED TO TAKE TURNS. SEE HOW IT GOES." Blue shrugged and explained. "NOW MY TURN!"

Silence fall again around the table waiting.

-"HMMM THOSE WHO HAD FIGHT WITH ERROR THIS WEEK TAKE-OS IT." Blue said.

It was one of the most use question, a classic one. Every time at least one of the members had a fight with the error. And it helps them keeping tables of the destroyer's actions.

Dream was the first one to take the Sauce. Explaining while pouring some on his taco.

-"He came while we were fighting with Nightmare about a universe's emotions. We couldn't do anything he destroyed absolutely everything." He sighed.

They needed universes to have a balance between emotions, but the error was a lot faster at destroying than Ink was at creating.

Ink was the second one to take the Chill-i Sauce. Remembering the fight he had his eye lights turned blue.

-"YOU TOO INK? HOW DID IT HAPPENED?"

-"He came while I was creating a new universe."

-"Wait what? But he never bothers with unfinished universes! Are you ok?" Dream asks, if the destroyer started to attacks the young universes too they won't be able to keep the pace.

-"I'm ok! Yeah, he never did before, but he wasn't really himself at this time," reminiscing the fight Ink's face show worry, and then it was gone, replaced by a big smile. "But once home he explained, and I think it won't happened again don't worry!"

-" 'Home'? Ink please, tell me you didn't take the destroyer home?" Dream had his hand joined before his mouth.

-"I did! I couldn't leave him there like that!" Ink responds happily not catching the guardian's intonation.

Before Dream could say anything Blue gets up and exclaimed

-" IS HE THE CAT YOU TAKE HOME!?"

Ink only nodded smiling happily as Dream look at both of his team members stunned.

-"What the heck Ink!!? You can't just take the destroyer in your house! Did you think of the consequences?"

Seeing the lecture coming Ink swallow down his Tacos, it was good until the Chill-i Sauce's spiciness came burning his mouth and nose. He gets up fanning himself with his hands.

-"Hnnn Sorry Dream can't stay longer. Keep the lecture for another time okay? I promise everything is under control."

He took Broomy from his back and jumped in a portal to his home cutting Dream's replied short.

Blue sighed and smile fondly. Again, his friend leaves before the end of the party. Well at least he was having fun. He looked at Dream who was biting his phalanges worryingly. He put a hand on his shoulder reassuring.

-"IT'S OK. IF INK SAID IT'S UNDER CONTROL, WE SHOULD TRUST HIM."

The guardian sigh then covers Blue's hand with his own.

-"I know I can't stop him when he is like that. It's just... During their fights Error can be so merciless. I hope everything will be ok."

-"NOW NOW. NO NEED TO BE THAT NEGATIVE. DON'T FORGET YOU HAVE A DATE TOMORROW. YOU CAN WORRY ABOUT INK AFTER THAT." Blue said shaking a finger before him which make dream laugh and blushes.

-"You're right. Let's finish this tacos party."

They both sat down happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Ink was at a tacos party with Blue and Dream.

Yeah, like he will believe that. Ink hadn't created anything since he was here.

Error was sure Ink will take advantage that he wasn't around to work on a universe again.

The destroyer hug more tightly the pillow in his lap.

He was waiting. Waiting for the moment he will feel a new universe in this multiverse. He concentrated his feeling on the connection his soul has with the multiverse.

Even after everything it seems he was still the God of Destruction; he could feel the balance in the universes.

That's when he senses it. Something was different from his multiverse. He opened a code window to verified it.

The tension on the pillow make the seams crack.

Error couldn't believe what he sees.

The multiverse wasn't overcrowded. On contrary it seems almost empty. As if Ink created only one percent of the place disponible in the multiverse.

Water fell on his hands surprising him. He was crying. Crying of happiness and relief for the first time in his life.

He was free from Fate, and his job won't need him to kill like he was over there.

Happy Error buried his face in the foam spilling pillow.

Once calm he copied some codes in his notes while humming a random tune. Some codes were off, he wanted to go visits them when all his injuries healed.

It mustn't be long, with Ink almost forcing him to have three meals a day he had a surplus of magic.

He was looking closely at a code strangely familiar when he heard the front door open.

-"I'm back."

He stands up and turned to welcome Ink but instead stood a weird black skeleton. A child it seems, Error would give him 11 years at most.

The kid seems surprised and a little scared when he noticed the destroyer, but he soon glared at him aggressively.

That pissed Error off, he doesn't know why, but he really doesn't want to be too nice to this kid at all.

-"What are YOU doing here?" The newcomer asks.

-"I DoN'T Kn0w mAyb3 I'm A bUgLaR aNd yOur FatE Is SeAl3d Now. HoPe YoU'rE reADy FoR a Kid-NapPing." he teased proud of his pun. He didn't though the kid will take it literally though.

-"Don't come closer! How did you get here? Where's my dad?"

-"CoMe On Kid Chi1l. I gOt DrAGgeD Her3 By tHe OwnEr Of th1s Hous3 anD I DoN'7 KnoW aBoUt yOuR dAd."

-"What? No, it's impossible! Ink would never take you here!"

At that Error raise an eyebrow.

-"YoU sUr3 AboUt ThaT?" It's Ink they were talking about, the destroyer was only a day and a half with this version of the creator, but he seemed pretty unpredictable and unhinged.

The child looks at the side, putting a hand on his chin where he had a pink and yellow spot like Ink's mark.

-"Ok yeah, he would do that... But what happened to you?" He asks looking back at the destroyer.

Error tilted his head on the side.

-"WhAT Do y0u Mea-" before he could finish the front door opened again and Ink's mumbled could be heard.

-"So what if I take Error home I'm not a kid! What consequenc-" the artist stopped in his ramblers. He didn't think he would go home in this situation.

Error and PJ were looking at him, one curiously the other in resignation.

-"Hey Jammy, weren't you supposed to come home in the weekend?"

-"It's Saturday dad, it IS the weekend." PJ sighed already used to his dad's bad memory.

-"WA1T D4D!??!?" Error shouted. He was having trouble believing Ink was a Dad. "W1tH wHo?" He asks looking at the creator then at the kid to find a resemblance with someone he may knew.

It was PJ's turn to look at Error in disbelief.

-"With you, you dingus. That's the reason you tracked and attacked me so much since I was make." He then crossed his arms. Error was really weird today; he seems like a totally different person. Did his Dad finally find a way to get the destroyer out of his madness?

But it wouldn't explain why he doesn't remember him. Even if he hates Error for wanting to kill him, his soul hurt. Why did he forget about him?

Error was looking at Ink agape. Has this multiverse's Error really had a kid with his opposite? How did that happen? What kind of relationship did they have?

Seeing the destroyer's face and understanding the situation Ink quickly tried to dissolve the misunderstanding.

-"It was an accident! Mine and Error's magic left from a battle merge and form him! He and I didn't have this kind of relation at all!" A blush had started on the creator's cheeks.

-"Tell your kid they're an accident in their face." PJ mumbles but none of them heard him.

Why did his dad talk about himself and Error at the third person? Error was just right here right?

Both 'adults' were looking at each other in silence. Paper Jam decide that someone need to act like a mature person and break the silence.

-"Can someone explain what the fudge is happening right now?"

The question gets Ink out of his though.

-"Oh yeah, maybe we should sit?" He asks looking at his kid and at Error who just shrugged and installed himself back in his nest.

Ink and PJ took place too on the Couch. PJ sitting on the other side of the couch and Ink between them.

-"Hmm... so... apparently... it appears..." started Ink before being cut by Error.

-"I'm N0t th3 ErROr yOu kNew, I'M fRoM aNothEr MuLtIvErSe"

-"Come on Error I was going to said it!" Ink cried.

-"YoU WeRe Tto0 slOw." He simply replied.

-"Another multiverse?" PJ asked leaning to better see the error.

-"YeAh LiKe Th3rE iS mUlTiPlE uNivErSe, ThERe iS mUlTiPleS mUltIvErSe" he explained.

-"Ok, so what you just came to visit?" PJ said with a smile on his face.

-" URgH n0 I wAs PUt h3Re bY sOmE eNtItY wHiLe yOuR reEAl... D4d" error look to the side blushing "eNd Up iN mY mUlTIveRSe."

-" Ah good luck to them" PJ chuckles.

-" WHaT d0 yOU mEAn?"

Ink fed up being ignored jumped in the conversation and cut PJ's replied.

-"He probably means that they will see a good portion of their universe destroyed. This multiverse's Error was completely mad, he always proclaimed that only the original Undertale universe should exist. And people who were born out of code like Paper jam were what he hated the most."

Error couldn't believe that. Yeah when he had seen him, he didn't like him as he seems megalomaniac. But as far as wanting the end of the multiverse? His Ink will have to work harder it seems.

Silence falls on the three of them, Error lost in the new set of information they gave them, Ink in the reminiscence of their fights and the state of their multiverse.

Lastly Paper jam was looking at Error, he really was different.

He noticed the error's bones under the hoodie he wore were bandaged. Curiosity won so he asks.

-"What was your Ink like?" At the question Error flinched a little.

-"I wanted to know too" added Ink.

-"He... He was uncontrollable. He couldn't stop creating. Pretty violent too during our battles. Kinda wanted me dead." Error explained a hand raising to his left socket.

-"He didn't stop creating? What about the balance then?!" Ink asked surprising Error.

-"You know about the balance?" He shouted.

-"Of course I know! As one of the God responsible of the balance you can't forget that, or the universe won't survive." Ink stated.

Error look agape at Ink. He knows. This makes his job so much easier. A relieved and happy smile graced his featured turned forward Ink. Seeing it Ink blushes.

Next to them Paper jam was looking at them. So now he doesn't have to hide anymore? Thinking about this Error's multiverse he chuckles turning the adult's attention to him curious.

-"Just imagine the other multiverse, a creator who doesn't know about the balance and a destroyer who want every universe gone. That will end bad no?"

Thinking about it, Error chuckle too. Chuckles who turn into full laughter later join by the creator and PJ.

It felt nice. Sweet revenge as he was here. Taking vacations and healing.

The laughter died down. Everyone a little tired from the emotion's rushes. The silence was then break by a loud rumble.

Paper Jam blushes as he feels two pairs of eyes lights focusing on him.

-"I haven't had lunch yet, of course I will be hungry" he said crossing his arms.

Hearing this Ink jumped from the couch, making Error flinch again. 'Oops'. He turned to the destroyer.

-"Error you haven't eaten too right! We should eat together."

-"Haven't you already eaten at blue's party" he asked but the creator just ignored him and repeated his sentence walking to the kitchen. Error turned his eye to the kid who just shrugged before getting up and following to the kitchen's dinner table.

After sighing Error did the same. A little curious at what he will ate today.

Multiples plates of spaghett was disposed on the table when he arrived Ink closing a portal humming happily and sitting at the end of the table, Paper Jam at his left hand already eating. He sits in front of the kid then.

He pulled a plate in front of him before taking a fork and started eating too.

He didn't know how to eat with the utensil at first, but he was a fast learner and could easily mimicked Ink.

The spaghetti was good. Not great, just good. The length was annoying, he glanced at Ink and sees him sucked the pasta at a great speed. Error was trying that!

A fork full ready he put it in his mouth and suck, too quickly it seems as he receives the end of the spaghetti in his face.

Blushing mess he goes to clean himself with his sleeve when he heard Paper jam across him puff and laughing. He won't accept that.

PJ has seen everything. How this error look at his dad like a little chick looking at a hen to learn how to eat. But most of all he sees when the error shame himself with a slap from the tomato savored pasta. That was hilarious.

The same face who wanted him dead slapped by a spaghetti and embarrassed by it. He couldn't stop the laughter slipping out of his mouth about it. Seeing the glare he receive in return he decide to add more to it.

Pointing to the destroyer still laughing.

-"That was so lame!" But before he could say anything more, he feels something land in his eye socket. "Ew gross gross!! What is it?" He stands up and tilt his head down. Being made of ink had his benefit so he gets the unidentified object out of his skull, getting it out by his mouth.

Is was a meat ball. He looked up. Error was holding his fork in front of him a smug look on his face.

-"Ea7 ThAt." He smuggly add.

He deaf silence fall around the table.

-"Oh it's On!" PJ shouted before diving his hand in his plate and throwing pastas at the error who easily dodge.

Ink too had seen everything. He already knew Error look at him when he didn't seem to know what to do. It was cute. And his embarrassed face was so cute too! His blush was a beautiful deep yellow. He didn't think he would attack PJ like that though.

Ink couldn't stop his own laughter when he saw his kid's bewildered look and heard Error pun.

Then war begin he had to hide under the table to not be involve in it.

-"Come on guys we shouldn't play with food" he tried to placate the.

None of them heard him as they run around the table throwing food at each other.

-"YoU'Re d3Ad!" He heard the destroyer shouted finally grapping the little brat.

-"Stop!! You won stop please!"

Ink jumped out from under the table. He shouldn't have left them alone like that.

But once out he was met with PJ forced into the table by Error's hand on his forehead while his other was trying to enter pasta in the kid's nose hole. In his defense PJ was smudging tomato sauce across the destroyer's face. The scene was hilarious.

As a good parent, Ink took out his phone and take a picture. Too bad he forgot about the sound. He was met with four eye lights looking at him. Error let go the kid with a smile.

-"Did you just take a photo Dad !???!" PJ shouted as he slides the spaghettis out of his nose.

-"What no. I would never do that while your life was endangered. What do you take me for? I am not that bad of a parent." He responds without making eye contact. Which he regrets when he receives a handful of pasta in his face. Some entering his eye sockets.

After frozen seconds, the battle started anew. With PJ and Ink running around the table as Error was laughing his ass off on the side.

Once all the munition used the battle slow down.

They were all covered in tomato sauce and exhausted.

They decided to take turns for the bathroom. They changed clothes then regroup all sitting in front of the tv on the couch.

Error in his now habitual blankets nest in the corner, then PJ and ink on his left.

They were in a comfortable silence, Error sense someone hugging his side. Looking down it was the kid.

Paper Jam look up at him, glaring.

-"What?" He half shouted.

'Feisty for a kid' Error thought. He may like this 'Paper Jam' a little bit more than his first impression he had of him.

He simply responds 'nothing' while returning his attention to the cartoon displayed on tv.

They passed the afternoon comfortably all three in front of the television.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonus : the spaghetti scene since I suck at describing things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I don't know why but the more I add chapters the longer they become! How?? XD  
> This time 2372 words
> 
> I hope you liked it until now. And that there are not too much English faults ^^'.
> 
> I want to know which couple you would prefer for Blue?
> 
> If you have any question don't hesitate either ^-^
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡


	9. Chapter 9

The first person Paper jam met when he was made was Error. He was also the first person to try to kill him.

Luckily Ink quickly came and saved him. Taking him home and started raising him.

But he was still longing for his other father. He likes Ink don't take him wrong. He just wanted Error's acquaintance.

So, he had looked out for him.

It didn't end well either. The error started to chase and attack him. Screaming insults and threats. Calling him a mistake and abomination, that he shouldn't be alive.

He was quickly rescued from the danger by Dream and lectured on how the error was dangerous and that he shouldn't go near him.

He stopped looking for his other father and started to hate him for his reaction. For abandoning him, for creating him.   
  
In the depths of his soul he still wanted to talk to him and being recognized by him but denied it completely.

Now, he was gone. Replaced by another Error.

Were the two errors really that different?

He still felt a connection between him and the new error. He could feel the similarity in their magic and souls, like he does with Ink.

When he first saw the error in their living room, surprisingly the first emotion filling his soul was happiness. Did he come for him?

Then he remembered why the error would look for him. And fear take over. But he wouldn't show it, not to him.

After that, they talked. He wasn't calling him names, he wasn't mean, well as much as he was before.

Ink came, they explained everything.

It was hard to accept, his real father wasn't here anymore. And he won't see him anymore. Only this Error. This Error who was so similar.?

Hope started to bloom/flourish in his soul. Maybe he could have his family finally complete.

Paper Jam will never say out loud that their little battle during lunch was fun. Even if he completely lost.

He just needed to take revenge he had thought.

If he remembers correctly, his ex-father has haphephobia. And whoever touches him will inevitably became dust.

So, he hugged him. The error's reaction was just a smile his way. He even returns the hug with an arm around his shoulders!

PJ will never admit he liked the warmth and comfort of the hug. Nor that he fell asleep next to him.

He wakes up the next morning in his room. He wasn't a child anymore! Why did he fall asleep like that?

After his embarrassment cool down, PJ get out of his room, down the stairs he found both his paren-... his dad and the error in the living room sitting in the Couch with bowls of cereals.

-"'Morning" his voice was still heavy with sleep. Stretching his arm above his head while moving his feet to the kitchen.

-"Oh! Good morning PJ. Sleep well?" Ink asks with a smile. He just nodded in answer.

-"Mornin' " the destroyer said but he was focused on something in his hands.

Once in the kitchen PJ took a bowl from the shelf, fill it with cereal and milk.

Then he proceeded to carefully take it to the couch. Slowly, slowly...

He sat down on the couch the open seat closer to the kitchen. Which means he was next to Error.

He could finally see what he was fiddling with. It was a cell phone.

He doesn't recall seeing one like that, but Ink would often break or lose his, so it's probably his. He chooses to ask either way.

-"That's your phone dad?" He asks looking at Ink while taking a spoon of cereal. Yummy.

-"Nope I decide to give Error his own! So if he go out we can still reach him! But it seems like he doesn't know how to use any technology at all." Ink responds smiling brightly.

-"I'm JuSt Her3! D0n'T tAlK LiKe I'm NoT! AnD It CaN'T b3 ThaT HArD tO UsE If Th3 SqUiD cAn!"

Both skelinkton stopped their current toughs. Surprised by the nickname Error just uses.

-"Squid?" Ink asked stars in his eyes. "Was that what you called your Ink? Why?" he was bounching on the couch laning closer to the error.

PJ wasn't as excited as his dad, but he was curious.

Error looks at Ink dead serious.

-"So WhAt, YoU d0n'T iNk?"

Wait... was that a pun? PJ didn't understand, was it a personal joke?

-" When did I inked?" Ink asks.

-"SeRiOuslY! S0 PuKinG FucKinG InK eVerY sO OFten Is TotAllY nOrmAl??!"

Understanding now the reason of the nickname PJ started to laugh. Error smiling smugly at Ink from his reaction.

-"I don't puke that often!" Ink started to pout. His next argument was cut short by a vibration of his phone.

\-------Squid----

Error: You do.

\-------------------

A blush started to spread across Ink's cheeks. That was so embarrassing, but he loves this new nickname.

His laughter slowing down, Paper Jam get his phone out of his interdimensional inventory.

-"Hey... c-can I have your phone number too?" 'Shit!' He stuttered, why did he stutter? It was totally normal to ask since it seems like he was going to live here... right?

The destroyed turned his eyes from the blushing squid to look at Paper Jam. Left a bone brow then responds.

-"SuRe."

PJ hand him his phone open on a new contact.   
  
-"HeRe y0u Go" says Error once done, gently throwing the phone back at Paper Jam who mumbled a thanks.

All three skeletons fall in a comfortable silence, eating breakfast while looking at cartoons. A peaceful Morning.

Once finish Ink gather the dishes and goes to wash it.

When the publicity came PJ had an idea.

-"How about we play a game?" He looks at Error, confident and a little exited.

-"Sure, what game?"

Glad by the Error agreement, PJ get up and squatted down in front of the television, opening the drawer under it, opening on multiples games consoles.

He took twos remotes, turn on the console then run back to the couch flopping down next to Error.

-"Sans' Kart ~" he sings smugly holding a remote to the destroyer.

Paper Jam was sure of his victory, Error definitely haven't seen a console game in all his life! He was even looking at the remote curiously.

As the game load he quickly explained the buttons and their effects.

The game loaded and the main screen appeared. He looked at the screen, choosing the options, then choosing their avatar.  
  
The game displayed the 'basics' Sanses and Papyri, decline in normal, bitty and bara characters.

Error took a Bara fell!Papyrus while PJ took a normal Swap!Sans.

When he turned back to Error to ask if he was ready, he noticed he was wearing glasses. Big round red spectacles were taped on his skull.

He was looking for too long since Error look back and asks.

-"WhAt Ar3 YoU WaiTinG f0R?" a smile of his own on his face.

Before he could respond he heard Ink entering the room and gasping loudly.

-"Error you have glasses!!? Are your eyes bad? I kind of though so but never seen the other Error with glasses! That goes so good on you!" As always Ink's reaction with Error was overplayed.  
  
And was Error blushing again, seems like he was easily embarrassed. Or was it just with his dad?

Paper Jam didn't want to delay anymore their battle he cut his dad's rant short.

-"Yeah yeah he got glasses. Now dad please we're playing don't interfere."

-"You're playing without me? That's so not fair!" He pouted.

PJ had for a moment forgot his dad was sometimes acting like a child. Luckily, Error step in and calmed the artist instantly.

-"I'M pLaYinG ThIs OnE wITh jUsT ThE kId. FoR ThE NeXt oNe We CaN aDd YoU"

Ink didn't say anything and just plopped down next to Error a pout still on his face. He grabs a brush and started making a new remote.

Ink would always forget they have more than enough remote. Or he just prefers creating one than looking for it. Who knows?

PJ pressed play and the screen change. He was confident, Error had never played the game while he had mastered this game and knows the map perfectly. Shortcuts and everything. Finally, he will have revenge on yesterday's pasta-accident.

The game ended. And Error was first, with a big margin.

-"H-How did you do? You didn't even know the game!!" Paper Jam asks agape? Shocked.

It was Error turn to confidently and smugly explain.

-"Th3 CoDe oF tHiS gAmE aIn'T nOtHiNg HaRd tO uNdErStAnD. YOu WoN't WiN tHaT eAsIlY aGaInSt Me PJ. NOt kNoWinG a GaMe WoN't St0p mE tO KiCk YoUr AsS."

He couldn't believe he read the game's code to learn about all its secrets.   
  
But he couldn't believe he also said his name for the first time.

Blushing he just sat down. A warm feeling flowing in his soul.

-"Again." He just mumbles

-"With me too!" Add Ink.

Error chuckling slightly as they started a new race. They passed the rest of the morning playing games together. Losing against Error and joining force together to make him at least second.


	10. Chapter 10

Error and PJ were sitting across each other in the kitchen, waiting nervously for lunch to came.

After their game session, Ink had had the brilliant idea to not steal or 'borrow', like he so said, food in other universe but cook.

As Paper Jam face, Error could only suppose Ink's homemade food was... something else.

He started to fear it. He never needed to eat, has never until recently, but he really didn't want to try the 'indigestion' human sometimes have to go through.

The destroyer was fixing Ink's back. The artist was humming a mysterious tune, waist swinging left and right in rhythm.

-"You should put your glasses you could better ogle my dad's butt." Paper Jam stated deadpan.

Error sputtered blushing madly a deep yellow looking away from the artist.

-" **Ii WaSn'7¡¡!!** "

He received in return a smug look from PJ.

-"Yeah and you're totally not blushing now."

-"What are you talking about?" Came Ink's question as he put plate before each skeleton.

Error's blush was even more obvious as he glared at PJ with a 'don't you dare talk' look.

-"Nothing dad, just wondering how you were doing with the meal."

The creator tilted his head seeing Error's flush but decided to ignore it, or maybe he'll try to ask about it again later?

-"Well I'm finished and I'm sure it's going to be good. This time..."

-"ThIs TiMe?¿"

He was ignored as the artist sat at the table, he turned to PJ who offered him only a shrug.

As he focused on what looks like vegetables PJ started the conversation.

-"So, how was your week dad?"

-" Oh! I had a tacos party with Blue and Dream! And well I found Error in the Anti-Void after a pretty long crash." Ink respond, mouth stuffed with food.

-"Right, how the hell did you get in?" The Anti-Void was supposed to be only the God of Destruction's home. Or cell.

-"Hmm, I'm not sure. I think there was a portal? I thought you had open it, well the other you. Normally I can't enter. Can you go over there?"

Error feel relief after hearing the artist couldn't reach the Anti-Void without an outsider's help. Even if he hates this place it was still the place, he passed the most of his life.

-"There shouldn't be any problem I still feel the connection with the Anti-Void." He responds with a shrug.

The problem solves, he tested a bite of the cooking Ink has made.

It was sweet and salty, acid, sour and bland at the same time. How did the creator make something so bad! It was indescribably bad, he forced down a gag. He wanted to spit it out, but it would be bad right?

While Error was searching for a way to finish his plate and get rid of the poison in his mouth PJ continue the conversation.

-"What's new with Blue and Dream?"

-"Dream has his date with nightmare... Oh yeah and Blue's going on a date with all the Bad Sanses!"

-"PpTthhtptph" That was too much of a shocking news for the error who spat the contents of his mouth across the table.

-"Jackpot" PJ said emotionlessly a smile on his face looking at the error's chocking and coughing form.

-"You ok Error? Do you not like it? You haven't eaten at all..." Ink asks sadly.

-"He's right Error, you shouldn't waste food like that~" PJ add. His plate was clean without remains of the abominable food.

The destroyer just glares at the brat. 'How did he eat that?' He thought without knowing a certain Au's has found a new form of poison.

Seeing both skeleton glaring at each other Ink decided to interfere.

-"It's okay if you don't want to eat it. I will just throw it away."

He stands up reaching for the plate. But before he gets it Error grab it, and eat it all in one mouth full without chewing.

Everyone at the table was surprise as the error finished his plate. He then gave it to Ink's reaching hand without a word.

Ink thanked him for the plate, took the others and goes to the kitchen to wash them.

-"I can't believe you really ate it." PJ said while doing a grimace and sticking out his tongue.

-"Nothing too bad if you don't taste it." Error responds with a shrug.

At this moment Ink came back from the kitchen asking.

-"So, what are we doing now?"

-"I've got homework I should do." PJ said as he gets up

-"Do you need help?" Ink asks

"No, you won't be able to dad." PJ responds for the umpteenth time as his dad always forgot.

-"See you all later." He adds without waiting his dad's answer before disappearing upstairs.

Ink hum quietly before turning to Error curiously.

-"Well I kinda wanted to go out..." Error responds not sure.

-"Sure! No problem."

-"Wait really? You'll let me go like that?"

-"What do you mean? I won't force you to stay here. I would prefer if you come back after but you re free not to." Ink explain a little bit sadly.

-"What if I destroy a universe while I'm out?" Error add, he really couldn't believe the creator didn't mind him running wild outside.

-"I would prefer if you don't... but it's still your choice." Ink responds quietly, his eye lights turning a blue shade.

The destroyer stared at his opposite. Quietly get up and opened a portal to a random universe.

-"I'm going then." He said still waiting for a negative response.

-"Okay have fun! You have my number if you need anything right?"

The destroyer just nodded before going.

.  
.  
.  
.

\----lil' time skip----

It wasn't there! He searched the whole multiverse, but it wasn't here!

Did the precedent Destroyer erase it? Did Ink not created it yet?

Sighting, Error sit down on a bench in a random universe's waterfall.

-"I cAn'7 Beli3Ve OutErTalE iSn'T hErE. WheR€ aM 1 gOiNg S7aR gAzInG NoW??" Complained the error.

He missed the starry universe. In his universe he would spend the little free time he had under the starlit sky.

He stayed like that for multiples minutes, reminiscing the landscape he had seen and fall in love with.

Then he sat up, if he can't go to Outertale, he would look for the weird code he found several days ago.

It was weird because it looks a lot like his.

At least his code before Fate decided to use and force him as the God of Destruction.

He found the position of the out code and open a portal.

'Let's visit him' he though before entering the portal.

The other side was black.

Black all around, it looks a lot like what would be the void, if the small patch of light and grass wasn't there.

The error looks around, searching the glitch but didn't find him anywhere.

Was he too late and he already was in the Anti-Void? Did he go outside the save screen? Was that even possible?

Error wondered as he walks towards the light spot.

Before his feet could touch the grass anyway, he heard the humming of a Gaster Blaster and a voice behind him.

-"Who are you? How did you get here?"

Error raises his hand in a surrendering gesture. He didn't want to start a fight. But if he tells him his name, he will fight him, right?

-"I jUSt fOuNd ThIs PlAcE parhasard??" He lied.

Error was a really bad liar; he couldn't look the person he lie to in the face. His gaze switching right and left.

But in this situation, with his back turn to his interlocutor, he couldn't detect the lie.

That's probably why the humming of the Gaster Blaster stopped, and the voice talked again without the animosity it held before.

-"You found this place?? How is that possible? I'm pretty sure only Gods can come here." The voice was getting around the error until it stands before him.

He was a white Sans, wearing a white jacket and a white shirt. His black short mixing with the surrounding void. A red slash and scarf clash with the monochrome outfit. A glitching square stuck to his right socket as the skeleton looks at him curiously.

Before Error stand Genocide Sans.

Error was quite shocked to see him. He had known the code, but he hadn't thought he would look so much as how he was before. It was like looking in a mirror of his past.

When he sees Geno tilt his head, he shacked his shock out of his mind and responds.

-"I m4y HavE fOuNd ThIs PlAcE bEcAuSe I Am A G0D toO."

Geno only hummed still watching suspiciously the new visitor of the save screen. He knew asking the name and job of a God was impolite, so he move on.

-"So, what are you doing here?"

-"I jUsT FoUnD YoUr CoDe InTeReStInG aNd CamE T0 SeE WhO It WaS?" It wasn't per se a lie, but he couldn't look the glitch in the eye.

The error's answers seem to satisfy the glitch as he sit down and tap the area next to him.

-"Well then let's talk. I'm Geno."

A warm feeling flourish in the error's chest. This multiverse really was a lot more merciful. He sits down and they started to talk.

About their life, Geno explaining how he end up here. Error only vaguely describing his job. Then they started to talk about stars, then science, books they both had read and like or dislike.

Error like this. It wasn't the same as when he was with the artist, he feels so much free to talk about anything with Geno.

Was it because he doesn't know who he is? Error doesn't know and doesn't care. Being with Geno was nice and that's all that was important right now.

They were lost in their conversation when a new presence came in the save screen.

-"Geno~ Sorry the job finishes later tha-"

Before Error could turn to see the newcomer his soul pin blue and he was eject far into the black space.

He could hear faintly Geno and his attacker bickering.

-"What the heck Reaper?! Why did you do that?"

-"Geno he's the Destroyer you can't be close to him. I won't let him hurt you!"

'Well guess that's my cue' Error though as he goes to open a portal to Outertale.

'Right... it doesn't exist here' he sigh sadly before opening a random opening to waterfall.

The stones over there are beautiful too.


	11. Chapter 11

\---------------------Squid---------------------

Squid: Hey!

Error: hey

Squid: How was your afternoon?

Error: it was

_Squid is writing_   
_...  
...   
..._

Squid: We've got Chinese with PJ. We were wondering if you want to watch some film with us for dinner?

Error: Sure

Squid: Really!!? Cool just come home when you're done!

\------------------------------------------

'Home'. Was the house with the kid and Ink 'home' for him? Error though about it, then about the Anti-Void but shake it out of his mind.

Yeah, maybe over there with the artist was his home now.

Error sat up from the place he had laid in for hours in waterfall. The quiet and peaceful environment has calm him from the other God's attack in the save screen.

Maybe he could see Geno again when he's not here.

In his Multiverse, Ink had locked Aftertale down and with the over booked multiverse it was almost impossible to find the glitch.

Why did he want so much to be with him?

When they were together, he felt a connection with Geno. A little like the one he feels with the kid.

Error sight as he gets up and open a portal, he will think about all of this another time.

.  
.  
.

Already 4 days had passed since. One week since he swapped Multiverse.

Life with the artist wasn't so bad after all.

After he had come back, they peaceful spend their dinner together with the now usual bickering between Error and Paper Jam.

The next morning, the kid had to go. A sort of school trip with his friends he explains.

It was only the destroyer and creator in the house. And they had both became closer during this time.

The artist was fun to be with. Error quite liked being with him.

He thought since he was the one who had tracked him and beat him up for so long, he would be at least a little reluctant to be around him that much. Even if he's not the same person.

But not at all.

He even started to find his forgiveness and childlike moments cute.

Sometimes he found himself staring at the artist's form, tongue out as he fully concentrates on a canvas.

But even with all those things, the destroyer didn't question his own sentiments for the creator.

However, he was forced to during the Thursday night.

They were sitting in the couch like every day but closer than the first days. Shoulder touching each other's.

Error was knitting a doll of Geno and Ink was on his phone. Suddenly the artist broke the silence.

-"Hey Error?" after the error show his attention by humming, he continued "It's already been a week since you came..."

The error slightly freezes. Was the creator throwing him out of here? He looks up at the artist who was already looking at him leaning closer.

-"Y-yEaAH?" He stutters.

An arm goes to the armrest cornering him between the Couch and Ink who lean even closer. Their mouth at breath's distance.

-"Do you want to be part of our family?" Ink's eye lights were yellow stars glowing as brightly as the destroyer's blush.

Ink was excited to have the destroyer this close. He loves having him by his side. He wants him by his side forever. If they're a family he won't go away, right?

Before the error could respond, Ink asks another question.

-"By the way what's our relationship?"

Ink didn't know, he suppose they were friends. But he feels like it'll hurt if Error describes them like that. They were more than friends, right? If they became a family, they'll be more than that.

But then what, brother? He didn't want this kind of relationship with the destroyer either.

He wanted more.

At this thought he finally realize he was really close to Error. He was blushing, that was very cute. 

Ink loved it when the error blushed. Yellow was such a beautiful color on the error's cheeks. Striking against the ebony bones and blue iridescent marks.

They were so close. But Ink want to be even closer.

Error was looking embarrassed, maybe a little scared? Ink wasn't the best at read one's emotions, that was Dream's strong point.

Error wouldn't mind if he come closer right?

So, he kissed him.

And it was fantastic. Different than everything he ever tried.

He had had his own fair share of kisses. But kissing Error had tingling coming from his mouth down to the center of his chest.

His magic sparkling, wanting for more. It was as if he finally drinks water after crossing the desert.

He leans even closer, wanting to deepen the kiss when a hand on his rib cage push him away making him fell down the couch.

Stunned he looks up to see Error's yellow face. A hand against his mouth looking down at him bewildered.

Before Ink could said anything, Error turned around open a portal and fled.

Maybe he fucked things up.

.  
.  
.

Error was back in a Waterfall, walking back and forth he couldn't calm down.

Why did Ink kiss him? Was that the relationship Ink wanted? Was that the kind of relationship he wants?

He looked up, he again thought sadly of the sky of Outertale who could calm his mind no matters the problems.

His thought as gone to Outertale when it came back to the kiss. Making the error flush even more.

He squats down, burying his head in his arm.

Why? Why didn't he hate it?

It had felt so ... he doesn't know how to describe it but when their mouth touch it was as if he finally was home.

He felt safe and relax this close to the artist.

What if he didn't flee away?

Blushing even more the error get up and open a random portal. He needed to take his mind off for all this.

He passes through the portal without looking where it goes. It was a surprised when he come face to face with Geno.

-"Oh! Hey Error, you're back!" The glitch then noticed the error's condition, a blushing yellow madness. "Are you okay?"

Error goes to turn around and go back. That was so embarrassing. But a pull on his sleeves stopped him.

-"Come on you can tell me everything" Geno really hope the error tells him. For one he really seems lost and in need of help and two, he wanted them to be closer.

Because of Reaper's actions days ago he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to see the destroyer ever again. And even though they have seen each other for only a couple of hours he didn't want that.

On the other hand, Error was hesitating. It was really embarrassing, he couldn't tell Geno about the kiss, or his not quite defined relationship. But he doesn't seem to find answers alone.

He gave up and let Geno pull him to the light patch. Sitting down on the grass.

\-----tem skip-----

-"So, you're telling me you live with this Ink person and even though you completely like him you panicked when he kissed you?" Geno state once the error finish to explain his situation.

-" **TThatt's$ n0T iIitT !!¡¡** " Error sputtered glitches going wild.

-"Really you clearly said it wasn't so bad right? How about you started to date? Would you hate it?"

Error only look to the side considering it. It may not be bad. But that doesn't mean he like the artist!

Geno chuckles seeing Error blush even harder. He stopped a smile still on his face when Error glance his way whispering.

-"H-How dDo ¥0u Da-dAte ssoMeOne? ¿"

-"Hmmm~ I wonder how~"

-"DoN't MaKe FuN 0f M3 Yo-yOu GlLiTCh!" Error replied which started a laughing fit from the so-called glitch.

It was a that moment a portal open.

-"Genoo~ I can't find him~~ please let me hug-" Reaper stop in his track.

The destroyer was with his Geno again. But death had learned his lesson.

After he chased the error away Geno had sermon him, even banished touching until he found the error and apologize to him.

-"Welcome back Reaps. Said how do you date someone? Error needs some advices."

-"Well it's simple you hug the life out of them~" The god of death said floating toward Geno arm open.

But he was stopped by the glitch's hand a glare on his face. He then motioned to Error's curiously blushing face.

Reaper clear his nonexistent throat.

-"Destroyer Error, I am sorry for attacking you while you were only talking with Geno. If you promise to never hurt Geno, I won't hurt you either." That got him a slap on the head from Geno.

Error's eye widened, Death was apologizing to him, he threatened him too but in all it's a situation he hadn't thought would ever happen.

He could still feel the pain his scythe could give. Staring for too long he quickly regains control of himself and nodded his head.

As soon as the error acquiesce. Death jump at Geno, hugging and rubbing his cheekbone to the glitch who sighs happily surrendering patting the God's head.

-"Going back to the dating advices. I think you shouldn't change your actions too much. If he already kisses you it means he want to date you too. Just try to express your feeling more freely."

Error though about it, expressing his feeling. But what does he want? He kind of like it when they snuggle. He looks back at Geno and Reaper hugging form.

He may or may not feel a little jealous.

-"Who kissed who?" Came the God of Death's question, igniting again Error's cheeks.

-"A certain Ink. Do you know him?" Geno asks. Reaper travel a lot; he was acquainted with a lot of people. But the glitch wasn't ready for the god's reaction.

-"The creator kissed the destroyer!?!!" Reaper turned to Error "How did this happened? Didn't you always fight each other?"

-"TthAt'S a Lo0ng StOrRy" he responds looking to the side blushing.

-"Well lucky us we have eternity before us" Geno state smiling. It was fun to teased him.

Error was blushing, starting to fiddle with his hands. How did he explain he's not this universe's destroyer before?

Geno and Death were observing the destroyer trying to grasp for his words when he suddenly freezes. A shaking hand lifting to his chest.

-"Error are yo-"

Before Geno could finish his question worried about his friend's condition, Error get up and opened a portal.

-"SoRrY. I... HaVe To Go."

And like that the couple was left alone in the save screen.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a blank, white empty space.

Error didn't know why but he had a strong sense of Deja-vu.

Ink was building a new AU.

Error knew that there was enough place in the multiverse, he didn't need to be here.

Ink let him free to destroy and roam the multiverse, he should do the same.

But he couldn't, he feels on edge, almost panicked. His hands had started to shake. He hides them in his pockets.

Where was Ink? He looked around, glitches deteriorating his sight.

-"Error?" Came the creator's voice behind Error surprising him.

He turns to face his opposite. Who seems on his guard and stayed a few feet away.

-"Are you okay Error?" He asks worryingly.

Was he okay? He doesn't feel really okay. He was feeling kind of nauseous and weak.

-"J-juSt nE€d A mInUtE..." he stutters softly before sitting down feeling slightly better with the artist with him.

-"Oh Okay!" Ink lower his brush before walking closer to the error. Squatting next to him, a hand on his back. "Better?"

-"Ye-Yeah..." responds Error before looking up at the creator. Who was too close! Doesn't Ink know of personal zone?

The closeness reminds him of the earlier scene. He was blushing madly again.

And now Ink was blushing too. He needed to do a diversion.

-"S-sO WwHaT WeRe YoU Cr3aTiNg?" He asks looking to the side.

The destroyer chooses a good theme since as soon as he asks, the artist's eyes turned into stars

-"You're interested in it? The voices are really excited! Quite demanding and loud for this one."

-"ThE VoICe$?" He never heard about voices from his Ink. The only voices he knows were in the Anti-Void...

-"Yeah, they're from the creators, or Gods? I don't really know but it's them who invented the universes! I only help to stabilize and materialize it!"

-"O-oh AnD wHaT uNiVeRsE 1s Is NoW?" He questioned curious of what the 'voices' could create.

-"They're talking about lots and lots of stars, in space? They're all saying you'll love it. I think they might know where you're from? They are saying you miss it? It will be really cool if you like it!"

Error has stop to listen after hearing stars and space. It was Outertale right? There weren't many other universes in space.

Error feel excited as he shifts to sit cross-legged. Legs flapping slightly up and down as he thought about it.

Next to him Ink was observing him. Happy to see the destroyer hyped for the universe. He won't destroyed it then.

Then he remarks something in the error's eye sockets. He leaned closer, taking Error's head in both hand and turning it to face him. They were close again, but he didn't notice as he was entrance by the white and tricolored eye lights.

-"You have stars." He half whispered, mesmerized by the sight.

Error couldn't move, head secured by the creator's hands. They were so close again. Were Ink going to kiss him? Does he have to close his eyes? But Ink was staring so intensely in his eyes.

After his starting freeze, Error let himself relax in the artist's hold. Enjoying the touch and waiting for more.

But the instant didn't last longer as Ink let go and get up. Leaving a stunned and disbelieving error behind.

-"I should go back to work. Do you want to go home Error?" Ink asks. The starry eye light has changed back but he wanted to see them longer. He just needs to finish this universe, right?

-"I'm gOnNa StAy" Error state after recovering for the quick change.

-"Really!? Awesome!! Just wait a little bit, I'll be finish soon!"

And without waiting for a response, he sprung up and run away. Getting back Broomy in his hand he starts running with ink flowing everywhere.

Once the artist gone and concentrated on his work, Error buried his head in his hands, strongly blushing. He couldn't believe he thought Ink would kiss him. He will never admit he might be maybe disappointed. Should he have initiated it?

Blushing even more Error try to distract himself by looking around. His eyes fell on the creator, focused on a particular spot, as often when he was creating, tongue out in concentration.

'Tongue...'

Why couldn't he think about anything else now?! He shouldn't have listened to Geno!

Error avert his gaze from the artist and look up. The sky had become a dark blue. Some spot of colors here and there.

A star appears, then another, ten others. The destroyer couldn't look away from this starry sky seeming to wake up. It was breath-taking.

He feels the floor he sits on turning to rock, the gravity setting in place.

He was back to the world he liked so much. Error didn't notice the tears rolling down his cheeks.

'This is perfect' He thoughts leaning back to better see the entirety of the sky. Then Ink's face appeared in his field of view. And the first thought he had was 'It's even better'. He blushes slightly.

-"I'm finish! So, what do you think about it?" The creator asks a little out of breath. But he didn't let Error responds and kneel behind him taking his cheeks into his hands again.

The angle of it making his head fall into his lap.

" Error are you crying? Is it that bad? Did it hurt you? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you alone."

Error frantically wiped his tears with his sleeve blushing madly. He hadn't noticed. It was so embarrassing his opposite sees him like that.

-"It'S n0t BeCaUsE iT's BaD" he softly responds and after a small break adds "0n ThE cOn7rArY It'S bEaUtIfUl."

It was Ink's turn to blush. His mind going wild. The destroyer, Error complimented one of his universes! It might be the best moment of his life.

Then he remembers the kiss, he should make this moment even better.

He leans on Error face still on his lap going for it, lightly dazzled by the other's blush.

But he stops midway. He should ask, right? He didn't want Error to push him away again. It had kinda hurt.

Plus, he wanted to know if Error was on the same page as him. If not... he would think of that at that time.

-"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

Who would've thought his blush could go even brighter? Now it even had spots of white light. It looks like freckles and it was genuinely cute.

Ink's mind change focus from the blush when Error nodded. He feels he might puke but now he didn't want to disappoint his error.

He slowly lower himself. It was a little awkward as they were in opposite position, but when their mouth touch it didn't matter anymore.

He was feeling the same refreshing feeling he had had. Magic turning and singing in him. He was pretty sure if he had a soul it would explode.

It was even so much more now that he knew Error wanted it too.

Now he regrets the position, he wants to deepen the kiss, touch Error more, but it was complicated like that.

Still he uses his tongue to trace the rim of Error's tooth. Silently asking permission in. Permission he got when a little opening appears.

He didn't wait more to plunge inside his opposite's mouth looking for his tongue.   
He was surprised when he didn't find one but multiples tongues.

But that only add fun in this. He smirks against his mouth playing with the appendages.

It clearly was the destroyer's first deep kiss as even with number to his side Ink was winning. Or he just like being overpowered? Probably both Ink thought as he ends the kiss.

Raising his head until he could admire the undone blushing mess his error was.

His eyes half closed with eye lights fuzzy, tongues picking out of his mouth as if to reach his. A string of saliva going down his jaw.

He was beautiful, so much more than the starry eyes. Ink could sense his magic lowering in his pelvis, but he forces it down. May want to go a little slower if he doesn't want to scare the destroyer away.

-"You okay?" He asks with a smile.

-"¥€aH" Error sigh still not out of the daze the kiss immerses him in.

-"So..." the creator starts, wiping the saliva and delicately pushing the tongues in. "Should we go on a date now?"

The sentence sobered the destroyer. A date! With Ink and him? What do you do during a date? He hadn't asks Geno!

-" **NnOWw?¿¡!** " His voice was creaking.

-"Well we can do it another time if you prefer." Putting his hand on his jaw looking in front of him, on a thinking pose Ink continue "It would give me more time to prepare it too so why not. Do you have a time you'll prefer?" He looks back at Error.

-"M-mAyBe aAfTeR tHe W3e-WwEeK-EnD?" He wanted to ask Geno and needed time to prepare himself, mentally principally.

Ink was a little saddened by it. He has to wait this long? But Error will still live with him, right? If the error need time he will give it to him.

-"Okay. You're still going home, right?"

-"YyeAh" he responds before getting up. He had totally forgot he was on the creator's lap. It was so embarrassing.

Blushing again he brushed dirt off his pants before looking up.

The starry sky stunned him again by his wide charm. He was called back to reality when a hand glided in his.

It was Ink wearing a gentle smile, a portal opens next to him. Error just nodded before following the creator home.

He would ask advice to Geno later.


	13. Chapter 13

Once back home they spend the evening together. Albeit a little awkward and quiet.

Still they didn't let go of each other's hand until the end.

Ink fall on his bed face first. It was so hard!

Why did he accepted to wait until next week? Why did he ask for a date? He wanted to kiss Error all evening long.

Rolling on his back Ink took a sip of violet and blue. He need advice on how to woo someone or he feels like he will never ever advance steps with the error.

Maybe he took too much blue.

Either way he took his phone to asks for help when he notices a lot of unread messages.

\------------Dream mommy------

Dream mommy:   
Ink, how are you?

Ink? Did you lost your phone again?

Are you okay over there?  
I'm worried...

Is the destroyer still over there?  
What about Paper Jam?

Ink please for Asgore's sake look at your phone!

If you don't respond we will have to use... other methods...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oops, he should respond quickly, right? The last text was only sent yesterday he still have time. He moves to the group chat. A lot of missing messages were waiting for him there too.

\-------------Group Chat: ☆Star Sanses☆

Dream mommy: Still no news for Ink?

Blue-Berry: NOTHING, BUT IT'S OKAY I'M SURE IS HEALTHY AND JUST HAVING FUN.

Dream mommy: Maybe, it's just after seeing him half dead because of Error... and when PJ was being attacked. I can't just believe he's happy being a house cat...

Blue-berry: ACCORDING TO JAMMY, ERROR WAS PRETTY DIFFERENT. HE WAS EVEN RELUCTANT TO GO TO THEIR OUTING THEY HAD PLANNED FOR MONTHS.

Dream mommy: Hmmm... I would still feel better if Ink would give sign of life.

Blue-berry: DON'T WORRY I'VE PLANNED SOMETHING! WE SHOULD UNDERSTAND THINGS BETTER AFTER THIS!

Dream mommy: Wait Blue what are you doing?   
It's legal?   
Please don't hurt anyone.

Blue?   
...  
When will they stop ignoring me! >:(

\------------------------  
Now Ink hesitated to respond. On one hand he loves teasing Dream, on the other he knows the light guardian was genuinely worried.

He was the one to heal him after his battle with the destroyer. It was more of the time bad than okay. Bad level where he wondered how he didn't puke at the bloody sight.

Dream was stronger than he had though then. Surely one of the reasons why Nightmare would ogle at the yellow guardian during battle.

Going back to the messages, Ink wondered what Blue was talking about. He knows that the little Swap Sans could have... different ideas for solving problems.

But he was in the doodle sphere, he didn't give them access to it. So, he can't do anything to him.

Now happy with his conditions he send a 'M gud' to the group chat before changing into pajamas and going to sleep.

Sleep the destroyer couldn't seems to get.

He couldn't get the past kisses or the future date out of his head.

Rolling in his bed trying to find some peace of mind. But the artist head above him, stars in the background haunted him.

The more he thinks about them and their possible relationship more than friends, the more he stresses. What if he ruined the date and Ink decided he's not worth his time?

Would he have to go back to the Anti-Void? What about PJ? Did he even want him in their house?

Groaning he turns on his other side. He was resigned to a sleepless night until he retraces his day and more specifically when he thought about Geno.

Maybe if he asks him advice now, he may feel calmer to catch some Z's?

Would he be awake at this time? That was a stupid question time doesn't work over there.

Getting up he check his outfit; he was wearing a green hoodie with rabbit ears and pants with carrots pattern. He thought about it but found out he didn't care how Geno sees him.

He opened a portal and walk into the save screen.

Luckily, he quickly found the glitch sitting in the center of his grass patch alone.

-"HhEy GlItCh." He called informing Geno of his presence.

The called Glitch turned around with a scowl before it turned into a smirk.

-"Back so soon Error? Need some more advices?" He asks knowingly.

-" **Ii DOn'7!!¡"** he exclaims embarrassed, the glitch knows him so much in so little time.

At that answer Geno lift a bone brow silently questioning the error.

-"MmAybE I dO..." Error muttered looking to the side blushing.

His shy tsundere attitude make Geno openly laugh making the destroyer blush even more.

Once only giggling, Geno invited the destroyer to sit next to him.

-"So, what happened since next time? How long has it been?"

-"it hasn't even been a day..." he grumbled still not looking at the glitch next to him. "But we kissed again, more... And I have a date with him for Monday."

-"Woah, you're both working hard I see~" after a pause he add lowering his voice a grin back on his face  
"How was it? Is he good at kissing?"

Geno was becoming an expert at embarrassing the error as now he could wonder if a skeleton or a living lightbulb was next to him.

-"TthAt'$ NoN3 of YoUr PrOblEm !!¡¡" He yell wich make Geno have a laughing fit again.

-"What I don't get to worried about my little bro?" He said out loud a little short on breath. He stopped instantly.

He didn't mean to. Since the first time the error visit he feels being close to him was like being with a close family member.

During his free time alone in the save screen he had decide to consider him has a brother. But he hadn't planned to call him that after some time.

A look at the freeze, agape face of the destroyer. Glitches going wild across his body and eyes sockets. He messed up. He was about to apologize and state it was a joke when the destroyer come alive again.

Looking to the side blushing he complained.

-"I aM OlDeR ThAn You..."

A warm feeling fills both skeleton's souls as they sat in a comfy silence.

Geno broke it smiling.

-"Well now that you are family you have to meet your other brother. And my son too."

Surprised Error half shouted.

-"You have a son? Ho-? With whom?"

Giggling again Geno responds

-"With Reaper, duh. You see him hug me like that and you didn't though something was off?"

-"I dOnT KnOw! SiNcE I CaMe HeRe EvErY0nE iS KInD oR HugGiNg m3 HoW sHOulD I kNoW !¿¡?" He shouted lifting his arms in the air exasperated.

-"Everyone? Ink?"

-"And PJ too." He adds crossing his arms over his chest. A little proud.

-"PJ? I think I heard that name before..." Geno stated.

Before they could discuss more someone came into the save screen.

Expecting Reaper, Error was surprise when it was a mini combo of both skeletons who came in. A cloak similar to the God of Death's but as white as Geno's jacket, a red scarf warp around his neck. Error would age the kid one or two years younger than PJ.

The destroyer was interrupted in his observation when the newcomer state deadpan.

-"Are you cheating on dad? I won't keep it a secret."

Error was the one who react strongly to that, springing up, blushing, and sputtering.

-" **I'M No7!!** "

Smiling Geno get up too, motioning the newcomer to come closer.

-"Great timing. Error this is Goth my son. Goth this is Error... your new uncle." He finishes with a warm smile.

-"Wait isn't Error the crazy guy who purchased PJ around wanting him dead?" He asks, slightly hiding behind the glitch getting his phone out.

It was Geno's turn to look at the destroyer with a disbelieving glare.

-"Really?"

-"ThAtt WaSn'7 M3!!" He counters, "I gOt ExcHanG3 WiTh thIs Univ3rSe'S ErRoR!"

The glitch lifts a bone brow still not believing the error until Goth step in eyes glued on his phone.

-"He's saying the truth, apparently. Still PJ said to not eat spaghetti with him?"

-"So, another Universe?" Geno asks refocusing on the error and ignoring the pasta's thing.

-"MoRe LiKe AnOtHEr MuLtIvERsE... BuT YeaH SomE GiRl bRoUgHt Us TogEtHeR aNd ToLd Us wE wIlL sWaP oUr MuLt1v3rSe."

A chuckle came from Goth still focused on his phone then he pulled his father sleeve demanding attention to something on his phone.

Now both white wearing skeleton was smiling devilishly before locking eyes with the destroyer.

Error feels fear. Fear he only feels when he's afraid for his life. It hadn't happened since he came here.

Geno wouldn't hurt him; he just says they were brother! He took a step back, lifting his hands up.

Before he could ask or add anything someone new came into the save screen behind him. Blindfolding and gagging him up. Instantly after that he feels arms locking his behind his back and strings wrapping around it.

In all he was managed not too roughly compared to the times he was kidnapped in his multiverse. He had learned the best course of action was to stay calm, even turning limp when need. After all, once dead he will just reappear in the Anti-Void.

But his mind wasn't calm at all. Ha had totally lowered his guard. Why did he do that?

Another presence appeared, coming straight to him.

-"YOUR TAXI HAS COME!" A jovial loud voice came.

Then he feels himself being carry then toss across solid shoulders pads.

The last thing he heard was his treacherous brother's words who was giggling during the whole deal.

-"Have fun!" Even through his anger it calms down the error a bit, he seems to know those people.

Still if he come back unharmed or not, he will make the Glitch pay.

Maybe put tons of peppers in the save screen.

He was planning his revenge when he heard a portal close and the atmosphere around him and his kidnappers change.

Let's hope everything goes right.


	14. Chapter 14

Only one kidnapper remain, Error was being sit on a chair, rebounded his arms to the armrests. Removing the gag his attacker started.

-"SORRY ABOUT THAT IT'S BECAUSE INK DOESN'T GIVE US ANY INFORMATIONS! AND I ALWAYS WANTED TO TALK TO YOU TOO!"

His voice was really loud, he did know someone like that. He hopes it is not the same person.

His hope was crushed when his blindfold was taken off. He paled; it was Blue. One of the Star Sanses.

The one who tortured him the most when he was captured by the 'good guy'. He was also the one with the most originative ways to torture a skeleton, even more creative than the creator himself.

The first time he was captured, they killed him quickly. Then they understand he would just reappear in the Anti-Void. Stretching the torture for months.

He was sweating now, chills running all over his body. He was in for a bad time.

He didn't bother talk, they never wanted to hear his side of the story. Or if he tells, calling him a liar.

He didn't bother listening too. It was always the same monologue. 'Stop destroying AUs you murderer' 'Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You disgust me.' 'If only you could stay dead. It will be so much better, for both of us.'

He was feeling tingling in his limbs, did they attach the strings too tightly? Possible.

Before him Blue seems to stop talking looking at him concerned. Then he started walking toward him, talking again.

It was beginning! What will Blue do this time? Error was scared. He doesn't want to be hurt again. He wanted to be out!

Even the Anti-Void seems more welcoming right now.

His soul's beat accelerating, he feels air being harder to take. As if the atmosphere around has become cement.

He was seeing double now. Great, what's better than a blue Sans expert in torture, two!

He faintly tries to get out by fear. Moving his arms and feet. But no luck still strongly attached to the chair.

A hand lay on his shoulder, shaking him softly.

The lack of oxygen started a headache, he wants to be out.

He wants to be out!

Out!

Somebody helps!

HELP!

PLEASE!

INK!!

Then he sees his field of view blurring, making Blue only a blue spot. Was it because of tears? Something else? He doesn't know, he doesn't care anymore.

Feeling in his body disappearing, as if the limbs attached to the chair wasn't his anymore.

It didn't feel like a crash, at all. There wasn't the usual pain with it. No, he feels more at ease. His fear going in the back of his mind.

Nothing could hurt him now. Maybe he could have some rest.

Lastly his vision turned black and a tinnitus started to ring incessantly in his head, blocking any sound.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Ink wake up with a start.

Was someone calling him?

He checked his phone, two new messages.

One for Dream being happy to know he's alive, planning a lecture and being worried about Blue's antics.

Another one from PJ saying he's back. The creator had totally forgot Paper Jam would be back now.

He may be a little sad, he liked being just with Error. But seeing the destroyer fight with PJ was truly fun and interesting too.

Shrugging it off, Ink get out of bed before getting downstairs. Totally forgetting about a possible feeling of someone calling.

No one was here, that's uncommon. Most of the time Error was up before him. Sitting on the couch, surround and covered with blankets and pillows, watching the TV.

Error had found a Spanish novella Serie called Undernovela. He had become totally addict to it. Up every morning as to not miss the start of it.  
Ink found it hilariously cute.

Eye lights orange question mark, Ink enter the kitchen. Maybe the destroyer didn't sleep enough and overslept. It happened to everyone.

Taking a bowl, the pack of cereal and the milk. Ink put everything on the table ready to prepare his breakfast when a note draws his attention.

* _We got the Destroyer!_  
 _Stay open to contact._ *

-"The heck is this?" the artist wondered out loud.

They got the Destroyer? There is only one Destroyer, Error, right? But Error is sleeping...

Is it the other Error?...

He should still check if Error is in his room. Plus, it's the perfect pretext to observe him sleeping! Ink had wanted to do that for quite a long time now.

Ink takes the note with him up the stairs as proof still reflecting on it.

What does 'stay in contact' means? Will they ask for a ransom? He could easily create money, taking someone for that isn't really intelligent.

In front of PJ's room, he half-open the door and check on him. He was here sleeping curled into his side with pink circles around his eyes. He won't be up until noon for sure.

Closing the door quietly, he continues down the hallway.

He stopped in front of Error's door. Ink had insisted to put a door plate on it. But the destroyer didn't like his design.

'Way too colorful' he said. Instead he makes a square of his blue strings, his name intertwines in an intricate pattern. A little like a dream Catcher.

Ink had to admit it was beautiful and corresponds better the destroyer's door than what he has done.

Putting a hand on the door, Ink feels excitement bubble inside him.

How does Error sleep? Curled in? On the back? He has seen the 'ex'-destroyer sleep in string-make hammocks. Did he fabrics that in there?

Inhaling, Ink slowly and quietly open the door. Even half-open he could see blue strings link to the roof.

He opens more and slip in.

The room was as he give it to the destroyer. A bed in the center of the room, and a dresser against the wall. Guess he didn't need anything else?

In the web above him, the creator could notice chocolate bars and dolls of different Sanses. That was seriously too cute! The artist had to lift a hand against his mouth, repressing a laugh.

He will definitely tease his error with it.

Looking back down, the bed was undone, and he couldn't see the destroyer.

Wait, why was he here again? He feels a note in his hand, Right!

Where was Error!?

Ink run to the bed looking at the other side, he wasn't there either!

They kidnapped Error! Who were they?

They couldn't do that! He was hi-

Ink started to walk back and forth, trying to decipher more of the notes.

Who could do that? Even if he changes multiverse, no one knew that. And nobody was stupid enough to try and kidnap the mad destroyer!

He feels panic wash all over him.

What should he do? He can't just stay here and wait?

What if they hurt Error?

Were 'they' the ones who hurt him before? He can't let them do anything to him.

Short on actions to do, Ink decided to call the person he knows could help.

*****calling Dream mommy*****

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dream couldn't believe his luck.

Since the Tacos Party, the balance between negative and positive feelings was stable.

Mostly because the destroyer didn't touch any Aus.

He did worry about his friend who apparently was living with the error, but his brother helps him reign in on his anxiety.

He may have extended his date with Nightmare. But they didn't see each other at all due to the constant threat against the multiverse's balances.

They both needed some vacation.

Right now, they were both sleeping together facing each other, hand intertwined when a ring wakes him up. Making his twin groan.

From his free hand he took the loud device and responds the call, putting the phone next to his ears.

-"Blue? How are you?"

Next to him Nightmare start to glue him with his tentacles. If Blue calls, it's an urgency. Most of the time they simply text each other.

Calls means emergency, emergency means Dream will be need in the field and the king of negativity didn't want to already put an end to their vacation.

-"Can you describe the skeleton's state to me?" Dream asks then lowering his voice "Nightmare stop."

Even if he wanted his voice stern a big smile was on his face.

The tentacles didn't completely block him from sitting up he continue listening to his phone trying to peel off the clingy appendages.

-"And his eyes?" His tone has become more serious.

Nightmare noticed it and sit up too. Obliging his tentacles to calm down.

Meeting gaze with his brother he mouthed 'you okay?'.

Dream only shakes his head sideways. He didn't know but he was sure he was needed over there.

-"I'll be there soon." He said to Blue before hanging up sighing.

-"So, one of your friends add more works to do again?" Nightmare state.

Dream sigh again before leaning into his twin, forehead touching.

-"Yeah, I'm needed over there. Apparently, the skeleton Blue invited home just did a panic attack and now is likely dissociating himself right now...  
Sorry Nighty I'm need." he finish looking sheepishly into Nightmare's one cyan eye.

A tentacle slid behind the yellow skeleton's head gently petting it.

-"You really should decide on some days off. You're already not payed, you should take more care of yourself." Nightmare sermonized.

He already knows he couldn't change his brother's 'friends'. He just doesn't want him to feel like before their apple accident.

-"I know. Sorry I'll try to take it easy." As Dream responds, his phone rang again from another caller.

Nightmare sighed then get up entering the bathroom next their room. He knows his brother couldn't help himself to help others. But if they didn't call for him almost every day, he wouldn't want to kill them so much.

Dream giggles softly feeling his brother's anger for him.

Reluctantly turning his attention back on his phone, he picks up and before he could say anything, Ink's panicked voice attack his nonexistent eardrums.

He groaned.

-"Ink calm down, I can't understand you like that."

It was rare that Ink was so panicked.

It was even more unusual the panic wasn't because of the loss of another Au but because of loss of the skeleton at the origin of their destruction.

-"Ok I get it. But there is nothing you can do right now. I have to go see Blue, I will visit you after that." Hanging up Dream could already feel a headache coming.

He gets out of the bed change his pajamas for his usual yellow battle suit.

Nightmare as come back. Probably to say goodbye even if he was to prideful to say so.

Smiling he skipped closer to his brother.

-"Until next time brother!"

Blushing he pecked Nightmare's cheek before creating a portal and walking through.

He did notice the tentacle waving goodbye at him as his brother look away a slight blush noticeable behind the goop on his face.

He appeared in front of the front door in the Swap Sans's universe.

Taking in air he prepared himself for what was going to happen.

He knocks at the door.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as the door was open by the Blue Sans, Dream was pulled inside by force

-"He's over there! DREAM PLEASE HELP HE IS LIKE THAT FOR HOURS NOW!"

-"Whoa Blue calm down! And you still didn't tell me who-"

He didn't need to ask who Blue invited when he sees who was sitting on the green couch.

-"Blue What the Fuck !?" Dream shouted. He wasn't the type to curse, but there was time like this where it just flows.

More than the presence of the destroyer, the lack of sentiments or emotions coming from him worried the yellow guardian. The destroyer was limp, Dream didn't think he was even breathing anymore. Good thing skeleton didn't need to. His red eyes sockets were devoid of any lights.

-"Tell me again how this happen?" He asks coming closer to the error for examination.

-"HE WAS SITTING AND THEN HE SEEMS TO PANIC? HIS BREATH QUICKENED AND HE JUST TURN LIMP ON THE CHAIR" blue explain quite panicked himself.

-"It looks like he has dissociated himself from his body, but why did it happen..." Dream muttered, he could help the error coming back with his power and some well place words, a little like hypnosis.

But if he knows how it happened it would be easier, and he could prevent it to happens again.

-"Wait a minute... Chair??" He asks suddenly. He looks around and found ropes, blindfold, and gag poorly hidden behind the tv.

-"BLUE!?" The swap Sans flinched at the positive guardian's unusually loud voice.

-"Y-YEAH?"

-"Please tell me you didn't KIDNAP someone!?" He asks anger and disbelief filing him. What on hell was Blueberry thinking?

-"I-I JUST THOUGH IT WOULD BE KIND OF FUN? WE DIDN'T HURT HIM! AND IT WAS A KIND OF PROTECTON TOO..."

Pressing a hand to his temple, his headache won't be better soon. But now it's done, and he need to tend to Error. He will scold the young Sans after. And make sure his brother punishes him accordingly. Maybe banishing him for the kitchen for a month or two.

-"Dissociation can cause amnesia too. Let's hope he doesn’t turn back to the senseless destroyer." He explains starting to turn on his positive aura. He needed to form a safe environment for the error's mind to come back to he could calm Blue’s mind at the same time.

-"Blue you'll be in charge of calling Ink when I'm done. He's panicking too in his house because of your stupid actions."

-"NOT NOW?" He asks sheepishly, he knew he messed up it wasn't supposed to happen.

And if the destroyer attack AUs again it will be all his fault. PJ won't forgive him. A shiver run down his spine thinking about Ink's reaction.

His imagination was confirmed by Dream's words.

-"I needed to tend to him serenely, if Error's forcefully wake up or shocked during his coming back, they ‘e even more possibilities of side effects. And we're trying to avoid that at all cost. I'm going to start..." he concludes

After seeing Blue nodded, he his hands on both sides of the destroyer's head closing his eyes.

Now Dream was almost as limp as Error.

Blue really didn't want that to harm the error. How would he know he would act like that? He should apologize as soon as Error wake up.

Maybe he would still want to be friends?

He should prepare hot chocolate for them!

Turning to the kitchen he bumps into a chest.

-"WHA-... Hhi Ink..." Blue said with a normal volume for once.

The creator was standing in the middle of the room, sockets as empty as the destroyer’s.

Seconds like hours pass before two white lights appeared in his eyes before locking on Blue. He gripped his collar lifting him off the floor.

-"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ink's voice was raucous and low. No trace of the usual joy it contains.

-"SsORYY Ink I Didn-"

-"What happened to him?" Ink yelled inky tears flooding out his eyes.

-"It’s A Dissociation...? I Don’t Know, Dream Is Tending To Him And-"

Cutting him halfway Ink let go of the small skeleton running to Error's side.

The destroyer's eye lights were flickering. Still panicked Ink grab Error’s hand in both of his kneeling before him.

-"Error! Do you hear me? Error say something! Please!”

Next to them Dream flinch, the sudden incoming of Ink throwing him out of Error’s subconscious mind.

-"Shit!" Dream curses. Now Error will come back but he didn't finish calming his panicked mind.

Error was waking up. The destroyer feels a hot searing pain around his head and hand, who was touching him? He thankfully easily breaks the contact around his head.

He concentrated in his eye lights; it was hard to lighter them. What did happen before? He was... fighting Ink? It was most likely the right answer.

He groaned trying to move the hand touching him.

Finally, he recovers enough energy to light his flickering eye. And he was meet with all the Star Sanses.

All senses awake Error feel panicked and scare ~~again~~.

When did they catch him? He needs to get out.

He wasn't attached. Why? Not important.

In a second, he was on his feet a distance away from the couch and the dangerous guardians on guard.

They don't attack him?

Well he won't let them!

Before any of them act, the destroyer opened a portal to the Anti-Void and flee.

A silence fell into the room. Dream immobile on the couch.

He hadn't expected this much fear and pain from the destroyer.

Blue guilty quiet. Not even as he harms to the error, but he maybe even makes him lose his memory together with Ink.

Ink was shocked. He thought he had passed the scarred step. It hurt seeing Error fearing him like that again. Why did it happen again?

Without his notice nor blue paint tears started to flow again.

Noticing this Dream try to call out to him.

-"Ink?..."

The creator concludes murmuring.

-"He forgot about me..."

-"Ink..." Dream try again.

-"He forgot about me!” Ink yelled turned around to glare at the yellow guardian. “What were he doing here!! If he weren’t here it wouldn't happen right?!" Ink continued the volume of his voice getting even louder.

-"Ink I'm Sorry It's My Fault..."

-"Why? Why did he forget?...” He pauses “Did you hurt him?"

He loved his friends but if he hurt his error, he would hate them as he much as he hates the one who scared him.

-"NNO NO I DIDN'T! He Just Started Panicking When I Secured Him On The Chair..."

-"Secured?!" After a long pause Ink look straight into the Swap Sans's eyes, eye lights both red. "I swear Blue, if he doesn't come back, I will never ever forgive you."

That was too much for Dream who had to intervene. He was already feeling Blue's sadness and guilt. The young Sans couldn't know Error would react like that. Of course, that doesn't excuse his actions, but this was too cruel.

-"Ink that'-" before he could finish his sentence Ink turned into ink and was gone.

-"Wh-What Should I d-Do? I Didn't M-mean t-To..." Blue stutter, tears gathering in his eyes.

Laying his hands on top of Blue’s shoulders pad, Dream crouched to look him in his eyes.

-"Breathe Blue. It's okay we will sort this out. Next time you see him just don't kidnap him ok?"

Blue nodded sniffing back the snot leaking from his nose.

-"I won't."

-"Good, do you want me to stay with you?" As a friend as much as a source of positivity if needed.

Blue shakes his head.

-"I'm Okay. PAPI WILL COME BACK SOON TOO." He finishes a smile finally back on his face.

-"Okay. Rest well. I will see if I can find Ink or Error in some universes"

-"OKAY! GOOD LUCK!"

The guardian of positivity nodded and get up before opening himself a portal, maybe he could ask his brother for help.

Dream sigh. There go his calm and peaceful days.


	16. Chapter 16

The first thing he noticed was the quiet.

Usually, after he was kidnapped by the Stars Sanses they wouldn't stop belittling and insulting him.

Error looked around. Where was his bean bag? Did Fate finally carry out her threats and get rid of it?

He didn't have the energy to search for it right now. Curling in the cold white floor he fell asleep exhausted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ink was starting to weary out in his search in different universes.

Seems like he won't have the same chance he had before with the suspiciously convenient portal.

He leans on a tree. He doesn't even know which universe he is in right now.

How will he find Error?

... maybe if he creates a universe?

Every time he started creating one Error would come! Even if he fights him again it would be better than not knowing if he was okay or not.

Opening a portal Ink run again ready to start working.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Error woke up with a more than familiar sensation in his soul.

Eyes still close he groaned, rolling to block the dazzling light of the Anti-Void.

Did he really have to go? As he was trying to summon some motivation the voices started talking.

_Is he awake?_

_Errooor~?_

_Why didn't he come back sooner?_

_Did you sleep well?_

Error open his eyes still buried in his arm. Something was wrong with the Voices. They didn't insult or pushed him to go to work? They didn't even sound aggressive.

 _ Is he ok? _

_ I think he fall back to sleep… _

_ No, I'm pretty sure he wakes up. _

_ Come on Error! We need details of what happened in Outertale. _

Error sit up with a start. Remembering everything, he wasn't in his old multiverse, and with Ink...blushing he shouted.

-" **HoW dId YoU aLl KnOw ?!¿¡** "

_ We know most of the things. _

_ I found you two too cute! _

_ Are you Ink's boyfriend now? _

_ No! They didn't go to the date yet. _

_ They messed up the order so they could directly go do some tango in the bed~ _

After that last sentence, the Voices started going hysterical. T

here were too much talking it was incomprehensible, but they weren't focused on him anymore it was easy to ignore them.

He was used to put them in the back of his mind. He thought of how did he end up in the Anti-Void?

It's a blur, he remembers asking Geno advice for his date... then his son, Goth comes... the rest he couldn't seems to remember. He thinks he met the Blue of this multiverse?

 _ Blue kidnapped you! _

_ That was stupid of him he got hurler dessus? by Ink. _

_ He reaps what he sowed. _

_ I don't feel bad at all for him. _

_ Come on guys don't be so hard on him! Error isn't hurt so everything is ok! _

-"BlUe KidNapPeD Me? WhY?" He asks. It was weird to asks the Voices. But they seem pretty kind. Loud and noisy, but not aggressive and mean as the one he knows.

_ Blue was like 'let’s tied him to a chair for funsies because he might kill me’ _

_ Yeah, he wanted to be friends with you. _

_ Blue has upgrade from the kidnapped to the kidnapper. _

_ Ink won't be really happy if he does meet again. _

-"InK?¿ ThErE WaS 1nK?" Was Ink a part of the kidnappers? He prefers to think he was not. But then why did Ink know?

_ Oh! Ink was panicking you wasn't with him at home. _

_ I'm surprised he didn't puke. _

_ Or killed Blue. He would merit it. _

_ That's dark! By the way Ink is still looking for Error. _

_ Oh! Right! Error go see your lover! _

-"We'R3 No7 l0V3R!!¡¡ I dOn'T cArE wHaT He'S Do1nG!" He shouted blushing while crossing his arm blushing.

_ Oooh Error is shy~ _

_ Come on Error he just wants to know if you're okay. _

_ No need to be tsundere now. We have seen how you've melted under him~ _

_ L’amour brille sous les étoiles ~~ ... no one, come on ! _

Ok that was way too embarrassing. Getting up his head a yellow mess, Error opened a portal to go to the new universe Ink was creating.

He turns to the sky pointing.

-"I'm GoInG bUt NoT BecAusE YOu AskEd Or FoR ThE SqU1D!"

But as soon as he finishes, he was tackled to the floor by a form.

Glitching madly and a little shocked he try to get out of their grasp until he heard the responsible sniffing. Were they crying?

Focusing on them he heard them cried apologies after apologies. He knows this voice, calmer his glitches slowed down.

He set a hand on his back, moving up and down.

-"SsSsHhHHhh iT's OkaY iNk. I'm OkAy."

 _ Ooh They are so cute~ _ _ ♡ _

_ Shhh don't disturb them! _

_ Is it now that Gradient will be create? _

_ Does Ink hear us now? _

Error freeze, he had totally forgot about them with the creator next to him. He ignores most of their incomprehensible charades, but he was curious too. Could Ink hear them too?

They were different voices than Fate's. Were they the creators Ink talked about?

Speaking about Ink he had stopped sobbing but was still firmly stuck to him. Arms wrapped around his waist and head buried in his stomach.

He lifts himself on his elbows looking down at Ink. There were again horribly close. Apparently, he needs to get rid of his 'personal space' with the destroyer. Not that he minded.

He blushes looking to the side.

 _ Now would be a good time if they kissed. _

_ We shouldn't count on Error he is too shy to start it. _

_ Ink really can't hear us? Pleeeeaaase Kiiiiissss! _

Now Error was happy the creator didn't hear them. He flushed. What were they thinking! Ink was crying, because of him! And that was... well that wasn't a mood for a kiss!

As he thought about that Ink started to squirm and let go of his waist.

When he looks up Error couldn't find any trace of sadness the only proof of it being the lines of black ink on his cheeks.

Still the mischief and lust he could see in his opposite's eye make him blush even more.

-"I-inK?" He asks less sure about the Voices thing.

-"Well, if the creators ask so much for it, I have to please them~" He sing before trapping Error's cheeks in his hands and pulling him down on his mouth.

The movement make the destroyer close his eyes surprised.

He could then only sense Ink's tongue ravishing his mouth. Ink was touching spots making his magic spark and shudders spread all over his body so much he couldn’t contain his voice.

The voices were now all squealing or screaming hysterically but he couldn't hear them anymore.

He was just with Ink, and it was good.

A particular spot makes the destroyer moaned loudly. Stopping Ink.

Leaning away Ink take in the state Error was in.

As always, his error was blushing the beautiful yellow he has seen so much.  
The lights freckles were back too. Error has his eyes close, but his mouth was open, tongues slightly slipping out looking out for Ink's missing one. Probably a subconscious reaction.

Eyes both turning pink heart Ink couldn't refuse such a beautifully sexy invitation.

He was about to join their mouth again when his phone ring.

It was Paper Jam.

He ignored it, hanging up turning it silent. He turned back on his error who have now close his mouth and was looking at him.

He pouted, was it already finished? The Voices were complaining Too.

-"W-wHo Wa-wAs It?" Error asks looking to the side.

It was obviously a way to change the subject. Still pouting Ink buried his head again into the destroyer's belly.

-"PJ" he groaned. He doesn't want to let go of Error. At least not now, the event of the day was still too fresh in his head.

Plus, he had run all over the multiverse, looking for Error, creating new universes for hours.

He was really tired. He feels all the exhaustion and the down of his stressed emotion weighted down on him. He started to doze off.

Error's phone ring, a text. Ink was curious, who was sending messages to Error? Didn't he and PJ only have his phone number? Then why didn't he call like for him?

He was still in his misty thoughts when Error wrap his arms around him and lay on the floor.

Where they going to sleep together now? Excitement bubble up above the tiredness.

It was so warm. He feels great with Error close to him.

Both Gods soon sink into the sensation of having their opposite close and fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

PJ was sprawled on the couch trying to call his dad for the third time already.

He may regret the kidnapping thing. It had sounded so fun when they talked about it. It was only an idea but when Goth inform them Error was in the save screen with Geno they couldn't resist and acted.

PJ had teleported Blue in the close environment since even if he is a Star Sanses he can't travel freely in the universes, even less in weird place like Goth's Mom's home.

'Hello! it's Ink’s phone, I can't or don't want to respond to you right now so call again later~'

The voicemail again, sighing he roll on his back. Blue didn't give any sign of life after he come home with the error.

Is he dead? But Error is different now...

The last message Blue sent was 'I THINK I MAJESTICALLY FUCKED UP...'

He sat up suddenly. He could just ask Error himself!

Opening the destroyer's contact, he hesitated before tapping.

-Hey! Are you okay?

No that was too weird...

-Where are you?

Stalker…

-Did you see Ink?

That could work. He only had a glimpse of his Dad when he woke up this morning. He seems kind of panicked and scared before he teleported who knows where. Usual Ink’s behavior.

He was thinking about the reason why Ink would react like that when he receives a response.

Error: He's with me.

Oh ok.... wait what!? Why was Ink with Error?

PJ: Where?

Error: Anti-Void

That just give him more question, why were they in the Anti-Void? Together? What were they doing there? Wait...

Wait were they having sex? He found out he doesn’t want to know.

PJ: when will you two be back?

Error: Don't know Ink fall asleep. When he wakes up.

Ok this was definitely fishy.

PJ did want a 'complete family', but he doesn't want to be afraid to open a door on them doing... things.

He forces himself to think about something else. Even if Error's attitude and reactions were the most entertaining subject recently.

Thinking about it what was Error doing in the Save screen?

Was the destroyer friend with Geno?

Upset with the amount of question PJ unlock his phone again.

\-------------- Group chat: Outcode’s offspring---------------------------

PJ: Hey Goth, what was Error doing in the save screen?

Goth: Mom say he is my new uncle... I suppose we are coz now.

Geno hated when Goth called him mom in front of other people so the teenager loved to call him that when the glitch couldn’t hear.

PJ: What? How did they come to that?! I can understand with Fresh since they have the same universe as 'common ancestor ' or whatev’ they said. But Error?

Goth: Dunno. It doesn't matter really. Apparently, it's not the first time he was with mom. With dad busy with work we can’t be picky with his visitors.

Palette: Guys do you know what happen to Dream?

PJ: Why? Smth happened?

Palette: Yeah... seems like he was called for something, but he didn't come back yet.

Goth: Is it about the kidnapping?

Palette: What kidnapping? Guys!! Why didn't you invite me!?!?!

PJ: I thought you said not to called you if Error was involved.

Palette: Wait the destroyer was there?

Goth: More like we kidnapped the destroyer.

Palette: Holy- How??!?

PJ: With ropes.

Palette: Stop being a smartass PJ! How are you both still alive?!

Goth: Error is different.

PJ: Duh, he is not the same.

Palette: The heck are you two talking about?

PJ: Maybe you should inform your parents too, but Error isn't the same Error as the one we knew. He was swapped from another multiverse's.

Palette: Ugh... multiverses? My head hurt...

Goth: Don't try to understand it Pally, just Error is different.

PJ: It would be cool if your Dad and his minions don't attack Error on sight.

Palette: K! I'll do that.

Goth: So now that we are cousin, can I have your switch? Mom still refuse to buy me one. And dad won't go against him.

PJ: Keep dreaming.

Goth: Aaah~ Why didn't mom choose his brothers more efficiently!

PJ: don't be such a drama queen! What are you two going to do today?

Goth: Nothing planned.

Palette: I'm back! Dad is pretty angry. Apparently, Dream is looking for Error now?

Goth: Isn't he with Blue still?

PJ: Why is he looking for him?

Palette: Dad said if you have information to spit it out or ... well the usual threats. Too many words to type.

PJ: Either way he can't find him Error, he is in the Anti-Void.

Goth: Why is he there?

PJ: Don’t know. But he is with dad. Seems like dad fall asleep...

Goth: Wait are they dating?

Palette: And Ink is the sub??

PJ: I don't know. I would say Error is the sub, but I haven't seen them flirt or anything yet. Maybe they're not even together...

Goth: Humm... I will try to ask Mom!

Palette: It really will be great if Ink got a boyfriend. He would finally stop to accidentally make us brothers.

PJ: yeah --' What are you doing today Pal?

Palette: Oh! Mom is back! I'll be with them! It's so rare to have them together!

PJ: K bye!

Palette: bye

Goth: Bye  
\------------------------------------------------

PJ sigh. Both his friends were with their parents while his were having fun together.

Taking the remote he turns on the television. Who cares, he will just pass his days as he was before Error came.

Ink was always busy with work. Never at home before late at night.

Oh Undernovela! Sweet he could spoil Error then.

.  
.  
.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ink was the first one to woke up. He quickly noticed he was still in the destroyer's arms. He hummed happily rubbing his face against Error's stomach.

He stopped when Error stir a little. Ink wanted to stay like that longer. He doesn't want to separate from the warm embrace he was in.

Once the little excitement and fear Error's stirring cause, Ink heard something coming from Error.

It was a soft, slow sound. With a special rhythm, like the humming of a river. He almost falls back to sleep. It was so relaxing.

What was that sound? Ink moved slowly to find its origin.

He found himself head flush against the destroyer's chest. He was so stupid! It was Error’s soul. It was the first time he heard the sound a soul makes.

He does hug his friends sometimes, but between the hard armor of Blue or the non-soul apple thingy Dream have, it was logic he hadn't heard it before.

Ink hummed again in synchrony with the beat. He loves it.

This close he could almost pretend it was his soul beating. He never wants to separate from that beautiful sound.

But his wish won't be realized as Error had woke up. He had felt the rub of the artist on his tummy. Or when he had move upwards. He had even though Ink was coming up to kiss him again!

He does want another kiss.

_ -Come on Erry! _

_ -You can initiate it! _

_ -Ink will love it! _

And the voice was back. He ignored them again, it has been so silent when he was sleeping. Another difference with his multiverse.

Over there, the voice would randomly shouted insults just to keep him for sleeping. Saying they wanted to see him go crazy for sleep depression again.

He curled on himself, which mean he hugged Ink more tightly! He didn't mean to!

His mini panicked mind calms down when Ink hug him as tightly as he was.

The warm feeling was back. He doesn't want to be separate from Ink. Not now, not never.

But when he heard Ink hum, he remembers what he said to PJ. He has to go back home.

Thinking about leaving their current position Error groaned softly.

He flinched a little when Ink started to talk.

-"Something wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? I swear if they hurt you, they will regret it."

Error chuckles softly at the empty threat. He knew Ink wouldn't turn against his best friends for him. Still it was still nice to hear.

-"I'm FinE. JuSt w3 NeEd To G0 HoMe. i SaId To PJ wE W1lL wHeN YoU wAkE uP."

Error doesn't know why but Ink started to laugh. He separates himself from Ink looking at the artist a bone brow up.

-"WhAt??"

Calming down a little he responds between laugh.

-"Just we look like a couple with an annoying child at home.”

Error blushed, were they? A couple? Ink did kiss him a lot and they were going on a date.

He hadn't thought of it like that. He decides to ask the creator to be sure. Blushing even more he focused his gaze to the side.

-"A-aRe We?" His voice was shaky. Ink laughter stopped instantly.

Error hadn't thought he would be so scared. He was afraid, what if Ink said no, or if he didn't want to. Of course, he wouldn't, he is way too broken for anyone to want to be with him.

He was taken away from his dark thought when Ink let go of him and sat up.

-"No, we are not."

It hurts.

He wanted to look at the creator's eyes when he’s being rejected. Maybe for pride or to make it scare better.

  
The creator was taller than him, so he had to look up. The edge of his vision was blurry, but he forces it down. He won't cry, not yet.

Ink was blushing, he took both the destroyer's hands.

-"But I want to." Ink added. He looked more than serious. "I mean I love being with you. At first, I invited you home because I still thought you were the other Error and it was a chance to stop him for destroying as for once he didn't attack me on sight. Well you didn't."

Ink continued talking more and more quickly. "Then I see the scars you had, and I don't know why but I was so angry! I haven't even taken red paint that day. It wasn't the last time too! Emotions just popped at weird time around you and it doesn't even bother me!" He threw his arms above his head a pout on his face.

Error couldn't follow the artist's speed of speech. Did Ink really want to be a couple?

-"R-Really?" The word came out before he could stop it, interrupting the creator's ranting.

-"Yeah! I love being with you. I might even like you, which, I mean, me being soulless is something big." He paused seeing the tearful confused face of the destroyer.

Ink raise their hands still intertwined until it rests against his chest.

-"Error I want to date you, seriously. I promised to not hurt you ever in any way."

Error couldn't feel the dropping of tears, his face surprisingly only blushing faintly.

Was it a dream? He thinks he likes Ink too. The artist has only been nice to him.

A kindness no one has never given to him. The frenetic beat his soul give when they kiss, the safe warm feeling he have when they are together. He wanted to date Ink too.

He knew his voice wouldn't sort out audibly the words and feelings he wanted to convey to Ink.

So, he just leans up eye close pressing his mouth against Ink's.

It wasn't the hottest kiss or the longest kiss they had but it feels right.

Together, their feeling in tune. Tears were still spilling from Error's eyes, but it wasn't for sadness.

They separated. Ink couldn't believe Error wanted it too. Well he did respond and act like that during their kisses.

But his hypothesis being confirmed was so much more.

He feels drops fall on their hands.

He looked down to see rainbow drops. Wait was he crying? Why? He did hear sometimes people cry from happiness, but it was such a complicated mix of emotions he hadn't achieved to find it with his paints. He had though he would never feel it.

He chuckles softly, letting go of one of Error's hand to wipe his wet cheeks before murmuring.

-"Really Error, you are perfect."

At his words, the destroyer's face blush strongly again. He breaks his hand out from Ink's grip, getting up.

-"Wwe NeEd To g0" he said looking away from the creator.

-"Go? Where?" Ink asks a little sad they have to stop their moment together.

-"PaPeR JaM iS hOmE AlOnE. I tOlD HIm We WiLl Be BaCk So0N" he explains for a second time, already use of the creator's forgetfulness in the short time they were together.

-"Oh! right! Let's go then!" Ink sing as he gets up, skipping next to Error and gripping his hand while creating a portal with his other one.

Both Gods crossed the portal and was surprised to find a sleeping PJ on the couch.

Seems like he fell asleep while waiting for them.

-"It's already 19:58! We should let him sleep." Ink said happily and a little too loudly Error thought.

-"I'lL TaK3 HiM tO HiS rO0m" he adds, he is pretty sure being in the living room with Ink will be too loud for the kid to stay asleep...

Ink nodded before skipping to the kitchen humming, probably preparing something to eat.

After their nap in the Anti-Void Error wasn't ready to sleep again but he could eat something. He just hopes Ink didn't decide to cook.

He came closer to PJ, the kid was sleeping on his back, candy and popcorn surrounding him, his phone in his hand the television's remote in the other.

Chuckling Error slide a hand behind the kid's back and knees before lifting him easily.

Once in bed PJ curled up in his colorful blankets. Error was about to close the door before he heard PJ faintly whispering.

-"I'm sorry..."

He didn't understand why the kid was apologizing but assume he was sleep talking before closing the door and heading downstairs to his boyfriend.

He blushes, hiding his face in his hands.

He couldn't believe they were dating now. Smiling Error thank the weird voice who took him here.


	18. Chapter 18

He had totally forgot. He had time before, how did it passed so quickly!

After breakfast, PJ had gone to his room and the remaining two adults were hugging on the couch. Both in their own thoughts.

Maybe because it was fun being with Ink and PJ all day, or maybe because time doesn't really exist in the Ink's house, but now the date was tomorrow, and Error only have the afternoon to ask Geno.

He was a little scare. He did was kidnapped over there.

Plus, he had sworn he would take his revenge. He can't come back to his brother asking advice like that!

He doesn't have time to think about a good method to take revenge! And not asking was out of the question.

Now that Ink and he were dating, he can't fail this! He wants it to be good.

Error was thinking deeply at how to address his questions to his brother.

-"What are you thinking about?" Came Ink's inquisitive voice making the error slightly flinched

He can't say he is nervous for their date... right?

He doesn't want Ink to think he hasn't had a date before. Which he hasn't, but this is not the problem. He needed to say something else.

-"BbeFoRe I wAs KidNaPPeD, I m3t My BroThEr." Like that Error doesn't talk about the reason he is anxious, and Ink will know about his brother.

Ink's eye instantly shines brighter, both eye lights stars.

-"You have a brother!? Who is it? I need to meet them as your boyfriend! We could invite them home!"

The enthusiastic tone of the creator makes Error blush.

-"MmaYbE lAtEr? I-i StiLl Ne3d T0 AsK HiM SomEthInG..."

Ink wasn't an idiot, well most of the time he was but he still was observant. Error's fidgety attitude and the frown on his face he had since they started cuddling, something was wrong.

-"Sooo, you need to go?" A blue drop appeared in his eye lights.

He didn't want to let Error go. But he couldn't force him here, he doesn't want to force Error to nothing. He has promised it.

At the same time Error didn't want to separate from Ink's embrace either, but he did need to go. Leaning a little more on Ink's side before responding.

-"YyEaH. SoRrY."

-"You don't have to apologize! We can continue to cuddle when you come back." Ink state making the faint blush on the error's cheeks accentuate.

-"Yy3Ah" The destroyer get up and open a portal then freeze.

Before passing through the portal he turns to Ink who was looking at him head tilt to the side.

He quickly goes back to Ink, giving him a quick kiss.

Blushing he muttered a 'bye' before traversing the portal.

Error had transported a little too far away from the light patch. Sighing he started to walk.

Ultimately, he hasn’t found anything for revenge. If he wants to ask advice taking revenge now would be a bad move.

Thankfully, revenge is better served cold.

Getting close to the grass patch he couldn't help the small smile on his face when he sees his brother there.

He really couldn't believe he get a brother. Hasn't he said there was another one too? That was a question for another time.

This time before he could say anything Geno noticed him, turning around smiling at him.

-"Hey Error! Here again? How was it? Made new friends?"

New friends? What was he- oh the kidnapping. He didn't get friends...

-"I dId g3T a BoYfRiEnD..." he grumbled to himself blushing and looking to the side.

Still Geno heard him.

-"You got a boyfriend!! Before you go to your date with Ink!? I did say you work hard but I didn't think you were this efficient~" the glitch said excited.

Head completely yellow Error glared at his brother before shouting.

-" **Th4t's NoT iT!!¡¡ It'S InK wHo AsKeD mE!!0Ut!!** "

Geno calm a little down.

-"Oh, so you're just dating. before trying it out. Boring." Geno said extending the last word.

-"Why are you so interested in this either way?" Error asks.

Geno started stating reasons on his fingers.

-"Well you are the one who came asking for advices, everything here is boring I can't ignore a possible love drama."

-" **L0v3e** **D-dRaMA??!!** "

Geno ignored him and continued.

-"Plus, now that I'm your bro I have to take attention to your happiness. I haven't met this Ink dude yet so I can't trust him with you."

-"YoU AiN'T mY dAd.” Error shouted before finishing absently “InK DiD wAnT To Me3T YoU To0."

-"Good. He should come one day! Now, let's talk about your date."

-"H-hOw DiD YoU KnOw IT wAs AbOuT THe DatE??" The blush was back on the error’s cheeks.

-"We haven't finished our conversation earlier. When was it? Two days ago? And I'm sure now that you are dating you are putting even more pression on yourself."

Blushing Error didn't say a word and walk closer, sitting down next to his brother. Geno follow him sitting down next to him.

Time to use his knowledge in dating. Even if being in the save screen hadn't really help him on that.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

-"No! It's more like that!" Geno explained for the umpteenth time. Trying to show the destroyer how it looks with his hands.

-" **I cAn'7 UnDeRsTaNd I'vE nEvEr sEen It!** " Error shouted crossing his arms over his chest and looking to the side pouting.

Error was right, how could Geno explain the difficulty ofcommanding something in a cafe or restaurant if the error hasn't ever been in one.

Getting an idea, he opened his phone.

-"Maybe if you tested it firsthand it will be easier?"

-"WhAt Do YoU mEaN?"

-"A fake date. Or a test date! Like that you won't be clueless wherever Ink took you to." Geno explained smugly proud of his idea.

Error thought about it. They could do it. He hadn't thought of going to check places beforehand.

Error shakes his hand. He couldn't have thought about it, he had no idea where dates happen normally before talking with the glitch.

-"YeAh ThAt CouLd WoRk." He said then more confidently “I’Ll Do It”

Before Geno could explain more, a portal open.

-"Perfect timing. Error he will be your test mate." Geno explained pointing the newcomer.

Reaper had a confused face while Error was speechless.

-"Are you rejecting me Gen? I thought you needed help?"

-"I'm not, Reaps. Error here need your help to learn about dates."

-"I wOn'T Go OuT wItH hIm!" Error yelled pointing at the smiling floating god.

-"You don't really have a choice. You said you'll do it. What did you think? I can't go with you."

-"I cOulD'vE ChAngEd YoUr CodE Or sOMeTHinG! I dOn'T kNoW bUt I CaN'T Do iT WiTh Him!"

-"Ouch! It hurts." Reaper sing leaning over Geno a hand on his forehead posing. "Geno your friend don't want me! What will I ever do~?”

-"Shush Reaper. And his not only my friend anymore but my bro too." Turning to Error he continued "What is this code thing?"

Learning the destroyer was now Geno's second brother Reaper straightened and float down. He doesn't want to have a bad image from his future husband's family. Maybe it was too late, but he won't make it worse if possible.

-"Every being are made of code in the multiverse. You're locked here because of that code too. So, I can maybe… probably… get you out."

Star appeared in the glitch’s only eye.

-"You can get me out!! For real?!!?"

-"Te-tecHnIcAll-"

-"I tried everything how can you be sure to do it?" Reaper cut him.

The god of Death had passed centuries looking everywhere, asking every divinity and gods who may know.

How could the destroyer who only killed billions of people and destroyed universes save his love?

Error shrugged. Of course, he won't believe him. He was way more used to people not believing his words than believing him like Ink or Geno do.

-"It's not your specialty. You are Death, I am Destruction and Errors. I managed Destructions and universe's errors. Geno is one."

-"You're going to erase him!?" Reaper interjected growling. Placing himself between Geno and the destroyer, ignoring the glitch's indignation’s shout.

Error took one step back, trying to keep his cool. He doesn't want to fight anyone.

-"I could. But I can fix him too and make him able to get out of the save screen without dying."

-"Like I'll be-" Reaper was cut by a kick behind his knees forcing him down.

-"Shut up Reaper!" Geno shouted behind him before stepping on his back forcing the God on the floor. "You stupid bird! I just told you he is my brother and you threaten him!? He says he can get me out why aren't you just happy and thanking him?"

Error didn't expect that. Eyes wide he observed the god of death trying to explain and apologize to the glitch.

He didn't though Geno could have this side in him.

Their discussion seems to calm down as Geno lift his foot and walk toward Error.

-"I'm sorry about him. Please don't mind him and... if it doesn't bother you let's go on this date? You and me?"

Behind them they heard Reaper whining about betrayal and how he wanted the first time outside the save screen just Geno and him.

Error decide to imitate his brother and ignored him.

-"Y-yeah Su-Sure" he stuttered, blushing. Why did he stutter now?

He opens a code window to concentrate on something else. It wouldn't be hard. He knew this code; he had the same. He knows were to looks.

The destroyer had his eyes fixed in an empty place seemingly looking and reading at something invisible for him.

Geno was a little anxious. He believes his brother, but what if it doesn't work? What if he still dies outside? He can't let Goth alone!

He flinched a little when he sensed arms wrapping around his waist. Leaning on his fiancé behind him Geno sigh softly.

-"I'm going out"

Reaper lean down rubbing his head in the glitch's neck.

-"You are going out. You will finally be able to go home. Goth will be more than happy to have you with us."

Even if he can be a dick Geno loved Reaper. He would always say what he needed to hear to calm his anxiety down.

They both enjoy the warm embrace when they were disturbed by the error statement.

-"Th4t ShoUld Do It."

-"What already? I didn't feel anything at all." The anxiety was back.

-"WeLl ItS doNe. JuSt HavE t0 Go OuT No₩"

-"You sure it's okay to go out?" Reaper asks still not completely believing the destroyer.

Error nodded before opening a portal to a random universe where monsters were out of the underground.

He hesitantly holds his hand for Geno before giving up and burying it in his pocket.

It was still embarrassing to hold hands. He passed the portal, leaving it open for both skeleton to pass.

The portal opened on a park. It was warm outside, and no cloud could be seen in the sky.

Error lean on a nearby tree, he didn't often have a chance to relax in these universes. Most of the time Ink would sense him and come to fight.

He could hear kids playing away. He almost falls asleep standing when he heard a big gasp next to him.

Geno was there, eye full of tears as he looks around, up and down.

Reaper was behind him still unsure, but after a few seconds pass and no dusting could be found on the glitch he was crying too holding the glitch close to him.

-"I'm out" Geno was crying endlessly while Reaper was affirming that he was out every time.

Error feel out of place. He didn't want to use Geno's first time outside for him. He should have told him about the code earlier. Why didn't he do it before?

Regretting he was about to leave when someone grab his sleeve. Turning around he found Geno wiping his tears a big smile on his face.

-"Let's started this date!"


	19. Chapter 19

As always, Cherry was sitting in the cafe down the street.

She has routines when needing inspiration, drinking some coffee while observing people walking across the coffee shop was one of them.

As a writer she found out the world were the biggest inspirational thing she could found. Plus, for 3 years now monsters have break out from underground.

That was the biggest news there was at that time. Now laws protect monsters from haters and the city has reach a sort of a peace permitting Cherry to observe this new habitant of Ebott city.

Taking a sip of her coffee she thanks the sun. On sunny day she could wear her sunglasses and ogle at passers-by freely.

Like for example the trio of skeleton across the street over there. Weird trio if you want her opinion.

Two of them was white bones but the third one had black ones.   
  
Red eye-sockets and what look like blue tears track. Was it natural or a tattoo? He was wearing a loose green rabbit sweater and pattern pants which was really cute on him.

The skeleton on his right was... wait was he okay? A big cut was apparent from across his ribcage. He had a weird thing on his eye too, like an eyepatch. The skeleton was wearing mainly white, so the cut and red scarf was oblivious. Was that a choice of fashion? The big smile on his face reassure Chery that the skeleton, contrary to his appearance was okay.

The third one was the weirder and taller of the trio. Or was he really? He doesn't seem to touch the ground with his big black coat floating around. Black as his eye sockets. No lights in it.

A shiver ran down her spine as if she had looked as something she shouldn't have.

Closing her eyes to calm down the weird feeling she take another sip of coffee.

She opens her eyes when she heard a voice right next to the front door

-"Come on Error it's not so hard. You get in go to the front and ask your drink. There is even a menu outside if you want to decide beforehand."

-"WhAt Is A CaPpUcCiNo?" The ‘Error’ guy asks while squinting his eyes toward the said menu.

-"Coffee but more concentrated and with milk." The white skeleton responds simply.

-"It's not only that Gen~ Error don't listen to this ignorant of the coffee art. I can tell you for the drinks. " The black skeleton said. Cherry decide to call him Blacky until she heard his name or a semblance of his name.

The ‘Gen’ skeleton was softly pouting because of Blacky's statement grumbling something like 'coffee is coffee' but Cherry was too far to be sure.

-"Is ThErE sOmEthIng WitH cHOCOlaTE?" Error asks at Blacky.

There was a pause before he chuckles. Even Gen was smiling at Error.

-"You surprisingly have a child’s taste for the destroyer of universes." Blacky said still laughing.

Destroyer of universe? Was that a title or a surname they use to make fun of him? Or something little dungeon and dragons’ type of thing? Cherry loves this sort of games; she was a great game master.

-"Hush Reaps. It's normal my lil’ bro haven't matured and hasn’t grasped the greatness of coffee yet." Gen said a smug smile on his face.

Cherry pitied a little the ‘Error’ guy because he was blushing a strong yellow glaring at the other two skeletons. It seems like he was containing his reply, almost spilling it, but Gen speak again before Error said anything.

-"Come on let's go in."

-"I sTiLl HavEn'7 D3cIdE!!" Error cried while being dragged by the sleeve inside by Gen, ‘Reaps’ following them.

Cherry groaned. She knew she should have taken a place inside today. She wanted to keep observing the interesting trio's drama.

Title: 'Will Error be tease to death for his chocolate drink' chuckling Cherry turn her gaze back to the street.

Skeleton monsters were rare but always seems to be the more interesting ones.

Speaking of which, today might be her lucky day. She could see two other skeleton monsters on the other side of the street.

One has dark eye sockets, but not the same black as Blac- Reaps. There were black tears rolling down his cheeks too. Was he crying? But a big smug smile was on his face. Was it a weird condition, like endless black goopy crying?

He was wearing a blue jacket over a black turtleneck. Black pants and sneakers. Cherry was curious about the red circle over his chest.

The second skeleton was a lot simpler. Wearing a grey shirt with black pants and sneakers. The bandana around his neck matching his big blue eye lights.

Cherry tried to guess their relationship. They seem to be close, maybe friends…or boyfriends? and... they were coming this way.

The blue one was walking so quickly he may be quicker than Cherry if she run. Behind him the crying skeleton was trotting on his step calling out to him.

-"Lil' Blue you sure you saw them? I mean ain't the Geno guy locked and unable to get out?"

'Blue' was ignoring his friend's call focused on his path.

-"Come on Blue~ What would even the destroyer do here?"

The destroyer? Was that Error he was talking about? Were they game mates too? She took a sip; she really should have taken that sit inside.

-"I DON'T KNOW BUT IF IT IS HIM, I NEED TO APOLOGIZE. I'M SORRY TO DO THAT DURING OUR DATE KILLER..."

So, they are boyfriends. What a strange name she thought, the blue guy doesn't seem to control his voice much. ‘Killer’ shrugged they were now both in front of the shop’s door.

-"It's okay, if it makes you feel better, I'm all for it. The boss did say to not attack him on sight, but still let's be prudent ok?"

Smiling sadly Blue nodded before opening the door and both skeletons enter the shop

Sighing Cherry goes to take another sip, that was the end of her drink. She assembles her stuff in her backpack then get up. Time to go back to her skeleton.

.  
.  
.

-"Come on just one~" Geno sing leaning across the table fork in hand.

-"N0!¡ Go bUy YoUr OwN!" Error screeched protecting the cakes he bought.

-"But it's tastier if it's someone else's." The glitch pout as he sits down and steal some from Reaper's plate.

-"I d0N'7 CarE. It'S MiNe." Error hisses at the second try from his brother.

-"But not only the drink all your cake is chocolatey. Isn't that too much?" Reaper state smiling at Geno's pout.

-"If YoU ThOugHt ThAt YoU DiDn'T GrAsP ThE GrEaTnEsS Of ChoCoLaTe." The destroyer said proudly before stabbing a piece of said chocolate cake and putting it whole in his mouth.

-"How di- you know what never mind." Reaper began before hugging Geno next to him.

-"Reaps, I do love your hugs but like this Error is more of a third wheel while it's supposed to be his test-date."

Hearing his name Error look up from his mountain of sweets. Did he have to do that during his date?

They may cuddle sometimes with Ink but doing it publicly... no way. Blushing he look back to his cake, quickly lowering their number.

Guessing his brother's thinking, Geno chuckles trying to get away from Reaper's grasp.

-"You don't have to do PDA. Not everyone like it."

-"PdA?" Error asks his mouth full of chocolate.

-"Public Display of Affection." Reaper said placing a hand on the opposite cheek of his boyfriend, turning Geno toward him before kissing him. "Like this~"

Blushing Geno push his fiancé’s face with the palm of his hand.

-"Yeah things like that." coughing slightly he continued. "But you don't have to. Maybe some small talks first? How is the cake?" Geno asks as he took a bite of his own cake.

-"HmMmM It'$ EdiBle." Error hummed after swallowing another whole piece making the skeletons in front of him chuckle.

They were disturbed in their peace by a loud booming voice.

-"ERROR!!!"

All three skeletons turned to see blue running toward them and Killer behind with a surprise face whispering in disbelief.

-"He really is here..."

Geno was the first one to break the stupor they had fall in.

-"And who are You to disturb us like that in the middle of our date?"

-"It'S NoT a dAtE!" Error quickly interjected but was totally ignore.

-"OH! SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW. MY NAME IS BLUE! AND... I NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO ERROR... FOR WHAT I'VE DONE..."

-"Wait you're Blue? I heard a lot about you from Goth. Thank you for being a good friend of him. We almost met before, but you seemed quite busy." Geno said finishing by chuckling softly remembering the disbelief look of his brother before being dragged away.

-"WELL OF COURSE I WOULD BE FRIEND WITH GOTH! HE IS A REALLY NICE! AND IT'S ABOUT THE ERRORNAPING ACTUALLY..." He then turns toward Error fiddling with his gloved hands, “I’M SORRY ABOUT THAT ERROR, I DIDN'T THOUGHT YOU WOULD REACT LIKE THAT AND... I JUST WANTED TO BE FRIEND WITH YOU LIKE INK BUT I RUINED EVERYTHING. I'M TRULY SORRY!"

After Blue's monologue everyone turned toward Error curiously.

The destroyer didn't know how to react, after Ink, even Blue was apologizing to him? Before he could respond, Death bust in.

-"’React like that?’ What exactly happened?"

-"WELL-" Blue started but was cut short by a blushing Error, standing up slamming his hands on the table.

-"N-nOthing HaPpenEd!" He couldn't let his brother, his brother’s boyfriend and Killer know he freak out because of Blue. It was way too embarrassing. "Le7's NoT TaLk AbOut It!"

-"BUT-"

-"It'S OkAy I fOrg1vE YoU. Th3rE HapPy?" He cut him again throwing his arms in the air before crossing them and sitting down.

He thought about what other people could do with this information. He would prefer if he doesn't have to be on edge every time he goes out for someone kidnapping him like he was in his old multiverse.

A silence falls between them all surprised about the destroyer's words except Geno who was warmly smiling at the scowling error.

Then Killer talked a smile on his face.

-"Sooo, you three are on a date?

-" **n0!** "

-"Yes."

Respond Error and Geno at the same time. The Cheshire smile of Killer get bigger before he adds, leaning on Blue's shoulder.

-"How about we join you?"

-"LIKE A DOUBLE DATE!? THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!!" Blue said already excited about it.

-"I wouldn't mind, but where will we go?" Reaper asks leaning on his hand on the table.

-"We were windows shopping you could join us?" Killer proposed.

-"WhY ThE H3lL ArE YoU dEcIdInG wHeR3 To gO!? I nEv3r AgRe€ tO AnyThIng!!"

-"Or maybe going to the cinema?" Geno added ignoring Error.

-"HOW ABOUT AN ESCAPE GAME!?" Blue jump in.

-"Maybe the beach?" Reaper wondered out loud.

Error couldn't believe it; they were are ignoring him now! He sits down angrily, take his fork, and resumed to eat the numerous cakes still there.

Error may or may not be a little sad. It was supposed to be only Him and his brother, but then Death tag along and now two others squeeze in, may as well invite Ink too… Thinking about the date he’s supposed to have tomorrow he blushes.

-"Okay then let's go" came Geno's voice getting Error out of his fantasies for his future date.

-"Wh3reE??" He asked

-"TO THE-" Blue couldn't finish his sentence before Killer stopped him with his hand on his mouth.

-"Let's keep it secret for now it's more fun~"

In the seat opposite to the destroyer Geno nodded before getting up smiling.

-"Come on Error it will be good experience. For future dates."

-"Future dates? So, you're not dating only whitey and blacky?" Killer asks a bone brow up.

-" **Wh4t!?¡ N0!** " Error Rejected him but may have worsen things.

Giggling Geno only sang a maybe before grasping Error hand getting out of the booth Reaper following them out.

Error sigh, Geno was unstoppable, and the others didn't help at all. It was more an outing with friends than a real date now. But even he never had those sorts of things, it may be fun.

With a small smile Error follow Geno, a little less reluctantly outside the cafe.


End file.
